Infiltration
by mastertkw
Summary: A Supt's death in Gene's office leads the team to a world of infiltration, and of course more Galex. First A2A Fanfic, would love to have reviews! CHAPTER 12, THE FINALE IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Night

Ashes to Ashes Fanfiction

Infiltration (tentative)

Chapter 1: Night

Luigi's

Once again, the team is back on Luigi's, getting themselves drunk after yet another day of hard work.

Chris and Ray were still cracking those Italian jokes at the expense of poor Luigi. There sat DCI Gene Hunt, gulping down yet another glass of brandy as DI Alex Drake sipped a cup of cocktail.

"You know, Bolly! That Collins is one hell of a twat for a Detective Superintendent!" One could hear the great antagonism Gene has for his new superior.

"Well it wasn't exactly his fault…" DI Drake tried to defend the new Super, but it just proved to be a tough order.

"Oh it definitely was his! You know we good coppers arrest those pricks, we don't need some bookish-looking creep to slam us down like a headmaster!" Ray's call was answered with a few ayes from the CID.

One could realize how unpopular Supt Harry Collins was, when you are in Fenchurch East CID.

Harry Collins was generally a phantom of the CID. He rarely talked to his DCI, gave parcels of paperwork for the team to do (Much to Gene's dismay.) Harry Collins was considerably an average Supt. What made Gene's blood boil was that Supt Collins would rather talk to the other DCIs on the other neighbouring divisions then come to his office for a drink.

Relations came to a point of worsening, when Gene Hunt caught Gerry Taggart, a son of an MP who apparently did the most stupid thing ever by selling drugs right in front of Fenchurch East CID.

Most of us would know what happened to , a harsh grilling from Gene Hunt, peppered with some psychological "bollocks" from Alex sure made a less happy man than he was.

's father obviously sided with the son, and Taggart Sr filed a complaint to Supt Collins. Well usually such complaints by parents would never do much harm. But now for the new Super Collins. Supt Collins made it a point to slam Gene and his CID for their "disgusting and rash" behaviour.

Alex would have agreed, but that Taggart was such a moron, he didn't deserve much defence from Supt Collins anyway.

"Bolly, I'd rather see you as Super Drake than get that bastard out there pointing his dirty white fingers at me!" Gene Hunt was obviously pissed, he didn't think he deserved a lashing by the Super just because he arrested a drug-eating idiot whose son happens to be a MP!

"Guv, you have to bear with it, he's your superior after all."

"I've seen Supers like Ghosts, but I haven't seen one being a Poltergeist!" Gene gulped yet another cup of tonic and gin while Alex aimlessly looks at the rest of the gang, who were continuing to make fun of poor old Luigi. One wonders when will Luigi ever reach breaking point?

Fenchurch East CID

Superintendent Harry Collins was furiously writing yet another report on his new DCI Gene Hunt.

Harry Collins was definitely frustrated at this, the commissioner of police paying him a good "Courtesy Call" meant that he had to write yet another of those boring reports on Gene Hunt.

Judging from his predecessors' reports, it seems the commissioner never even seemed to pay much interest on Hunt. But it was just the commissioner's way of making the Super do more work than he should.

"Sir, you want a cup of tea?" There goes one of those uniform officers on night shift duty

"Yes, a lot of sugar please, this report on Gene Hunt needs a lot more sweeteners to do!" Harry Collins had a tone which was never encouraging, he always seemed more fit for a role as a headmaster than being a superintendent.

"Yes, Sir, a lot a lot of sugars…." The uniform officer takes out a pocket of white crystals and pours it into the cup of hot piping tea…

The uniform officer sneakily winks at the door, as he prepares to enter the Super's office once again...


	2. Chapter 2: Morning

Infiltration Chapter 2

It was fairly the early hours of the morning, as the alarm clock at Alex's house began its incessant ringing.

Normally the alarm clock would have expected its master, DI Alex Drake to grouch with a slight tap to stop the ringing.

But for today, the clock had a nasty surprise when a even more grouchy Gene Hunt smashed it with one of his stone-cold fists.

"Bugger that!" said a grouchy Gene Hunt as he began to wake from that terrible hangover he's getting.

"Guv, You just smashed my alarm clock!" Out went Alex wearing her apron, preparing breakfast Gene presumes.

"Spawny this clock is eh? Why am I sleeping on the floor of this bird's house anyway!" Gene protested, though he knew quite well the answer why.

"Well you were so drunk, Luigi thought you'd better not sleep in his bar with vomit everywhere!" Alex sounded agitated, and Gene knew that though there was no shagging. but there was quite a lot of vomiting! One could smell the amount of detergent on the floor

"Shut it, Bolls, I'm having a big headache now!" Gene roared back, obviously that hangover was a pretty bad one.

"You making breakfast,Bolly?"

"Yeah, cooked some for you, Guv!" Alex cooled herself down a little, no use getting so angry over a pig-headed drunk DCI at times.

"Ring…."

If it is that alarm clock again, I will smash it till kingdom come!" Gene was visibly irritated as he prepares to smash the alarm clock again only to see the carnage that he caused.

"Yes…" DI Drake took the phone, she thought it was more wise not to reply anything to the Guv. Today wasn't his good day.

"DI Drake, is the Guv with you?" Out came Viv's voice, he obviously was drunk enough to forget that it was the CID gang that carried him to DI Drake's apartment.

"Yes… What is it, Viv?" Gene's gruff voice entered the conversation.

"Oh Guv..Guv…, you need to get back to Fenchurch East now, Guv!" Gene knew something was amiss, Viv never repeated Guv more than twice, if he ever did that in one sentence, something bad must have happened!

"On my way!" Gene smashed the phone back as he gets ready for yet another bad day.

"Super Collins at it again?" DI Drake asked.

"You know Bolls, curiosity kills the posh bird! Now get your apron off and get in the Quattro!"

"Breakfast?" Alex Drake never started the day without her breakfast?

"You could eat it in the car!" Gene knew he couldn't protest, after all vomiting at Drake's house was quite an unbelievable thing he did.

"Breakfast in the Quattro, how exciting!" As Drake prepared the lunchbox of bacon and eggs while Gene smirked as they both bolted out of the house.

With Gene's magnificently dangerous driving, Breakfast in the Quattro was a short-lived one.

Both Gene and Alex managed to reach Fenchurch within four minutes.

"Talk about efficiency," Drake mused as she once again survived yet another Quattro trip with the Guv.

"Well, that's part of the job, with a wad of parking tickets stuck on the quattro's arse!" Gene was about to barge open into his office.

"Guv!" Ray was there, apparently he was looking more worried than he was now.

"What is it, Ray, why do I have crime scene tapes around here! They're supposed to be out of Fenchurch, not in it!"

"You'd better see this, Guv!" greeted DC Skelton as Gene and crew made their way through the crime scene tapes.

"Oh Bugger Me! Why is there a dead man in my office!"

"Suicide, Guv, shot himself with a pistol." Chris added on.

"Who?" Alex thought it was funny, of the year she has worked with the Guv, no one ever decided to kill himself in the office, much less Gene Hunt's.

"Superintendent Harry Collins." Ray flipped the body around, and what was left was a pale dead-like face of Harry Collins.

"What The Bloody Hell!" Gene and Alex got a shock as they see that lifeless face of Harry Collins. Gene would have wanted him dead, but definitely not in his cosy little office.

"There's a suicide note here." Alex grabbed a small note from the Super's chest.

_Aged 54, am tired of living, killed myself at Gene's office, a bloody shock I would give to him like how he always gave to me. Supt. Harry Collins._

"Sounds like him." Ray quipped as he lit another cigarette, while Alex smirked for a while too. Harry Collins never lost his humour even till death.

"It's suicide, now case closed, I can use my office, bye-bye eh?" Gene Hunt was having a hangover and he didn't want to think much of a person's suicide especially in his office.

"Guv, it is a crime scene, you can't get in!" DI Drake's protests nearly fell on deaf ears.

"She's right, Guv, you can't use the place." Everyone turned their heads on Ray, there were very few occasions Ray ever agreed with his prozzie-looking ma'am.

"Then where did you suppose I should sit now!" Gene shrugged again, he couldn't reach for his much-needed whisky, neither could he sit on that blood-stained chair.

"Chris, get a desk for me outside here, Shaz! I want a cup of coffee, 6 Sugars, and a lot more milk!" Gene barked his orders, while Alex settled back to her own desk.

WPC Sharon Granger was preparing yet another cuppa of coffee for her dear DCI. Like most police officers, DCI Hunt has a taste of more sugar, more milk and even more caffeine for their morning drink.

However, today was a strange day for her, the sugar looked quite different than yesterday. As she smelled the sugar, the sugar had a weird yet addicting smell.

Alex hopped into the canteen, she was about to get herself a cup of tea for her nearly ruined breakfast.

"What you're smelling Shaz?"

"I don't know, ma'am the sugar smells funny…"

As DI Drake smelled the sugar, she immediately closed the bottle of sugar.

"It's not sugar, Shaz, it's cocaine." Alex was never involved in Narcotics but Sam Tyler did give her a good lesson on how to differentiate drugs and condiments.

DI Drake marched back to the crime scene, while a nonchalant DCI Hunt was standing outside his office.

"Body's taken away for autopsy, Bolls and where's my coffee, Shaz!"

"Guv, there's a broken cup there isn't it?"

"Yes, and it happens to be Super Collins. Why?" Gene knew something was up when Alex started ranting some random questions.

"What was he drinking then?"

"Tea, some stains on his shirt." Chris was reading the newspaper, obviously to ogle at the weather girls…

"It's not suicide." DI Alex Drake declared, as the whole CID turned their focus on hers. A murder in the police station was never good news. To DCI Gene Hunt, a murder in the police station right in his office was definitely a calamity of all sorts!


	3. Chapter 3: 3 Chiefs

Infiltration

Chapter 3

"Evidence, Bolly?" Gene had just took in a fair amount of shock with a death in his office and to say the death was murder, he could really have a heart attack. Imagine how many reports and explanations he has to fill just because an old twat decided to get himself killed in his cosy little office!

"He was drugged." DI Drake was fairly confident this time round, like almost all cases.

"Drugged?" Ray's face was one of disbelief, and so was everyone else.

"Yes, drugged, there was cocaine in the sugar, and I do believe that there was sugar in that cup of tea, Forensics should be able to get it."

"Well that could explain his suicide note." Gene did a rather clever inference.

"Its quite simple there's some bloke gives him the coke, he gets high like a junkie, shoots himself, case closed!" Ray protested again, to him it seems that almost every suicide to do with a copper, always had to do with drugs.

"Yes, but why should there be cocaine in the sugar?"

"and who was the person who gave him the cup of tea?"

"Could it be the tea that caused him to fire the gun!"

"Who would want to kill Super Collins!"

"BOLLS!" Gene Hunt was now visibly exasperated, the flurry of questions made him look absolutely stupid and just made his hangover worse.

"Enough of the argument!" There was another voice one could rarely hear. It was the voice of Chief Superintendent Nicholas Callahan.

As Callahan's voice boomed in. The whole CID gang stood up. Chief Supt. Callahan was a fiery character, and a man who earned a high degree of respect for the Met, including Gene Hunt's. This person could determine whether your life in the Met will be a smooth-sailing one or one that is full of shit and hell.

"It's alright, guys get back to work!" Callahan laughed, for all the violent and rude coppers they were, the CID still acknowledged that Nick was the King of all kings.

"Sir." Gene could manage a meek greeting, it was a surprise visit from Chief Nick.

"Well I'm sorry that Supt Collins decided to die in your office." Nick Callahan was a man who cracked bad jokes, DI Drake smirked, Nick Callahan will soon get his promotion to some high-paying job in the Home Department, but end up getting sacked over some stupid comment on the radio. But yet again that was 1993, years away from where he is now.

"DCI Hunt, You will need to pass the agony message to his wife. Gertrude, a fine lady."

"No problem, Sir." DI Drake knew that Gene was not his usual self now, he would give a smartass reply usually to such things, but today wasn't his day really.

"I'm off to another meeting in Westminster, keep me informed!" Nick Callahan went out of the door while Ray and Chris helpfully opened the door for him.

"Right! Let's pay a visit to the autopsy room before we become bad news delivery again!" Gene snapped back to his normal mode as the CID got back to work.

Autopsy Room

"It definitely was not suicide, DCI Hunt." The resident doctor of the CID division.

"Bolls, seems like you should be the psychic of the year eh?" Gene Hunt snarled, he hated that she was always right when it comes to the cases.

"There was a lot of cocaine in his stomach, drugs took effect, made him delusional…"

"and he fired the pistol, Bang Bang Case Closed!" Gene's rude interruption peeved the doctor, but he was about ready to leave the autopsy room.

"Not so fast, DCI Hunt!"

"The pistol was fired at an angle which he would not be able to. It fired right on his temple, knowing that he was under the influence of drugs…" As the doctor continued, Gene had a gut feeling that didn't seem to please anyone.

"The gun wound would not be that accurate." Alex added on, while looking at Gene who was getting impatient as every second goes past.

"So there was another bugger bastard who shot him." Gene put his hands on his forehead as yet another murder just struck Fenchurch East, but at the heart of the CID, what an unimaginable nightmare!

Chris and Ray could only look at themselves, this was a very weird case. For the many years they've worked with the Guv, they've never seen Gene ever so pissed.

"Ray, check who was on night duty then, see if they saw anything, let me Chris, go search the Super's office for clues, and when I mean by clues, its not some cryptic message that Collins wrote about my personal conduct! Get moving, lads! While I and Agony Aunt, Psychic of the Year Bollyknickers Drake pass the Agony message!"

DI Drake had a hunch that it was yet the beginning of another long and hard investigation. One that would certainly test the limits of the Gene Genie and his as-ever loyal gang.


	4. Chapter 4: Letters and Trattoria

Infiltration Chapter 4

Collins House, London

The Quattro once again was in full speed as Gene Hunt made his way through to the house of his late greatly-hated superior Superintendent Harry Collins.

The house of Harry Collins was a decent small apartment, a few miles away from the Fenchurch East CID.

"This can't be true!" Gertrude Collins, the poor widow of Harry was bursting into tears, as Alex tries her best to comfort the poor lady.

"He was murdered, ya?" Gene Hunt slipped his tongue with a bad comment that made Gertrude Collins scream at him.

"WHO KILLED HIM!" Gertrude shrieked, as she continued to control her sobbing.

"We don't know yet but then he died, he left a suicide note, but apparently he was…" DI Drake took out the suicide note for Gertrude to read. Gertrude, still unable to take the grief snatched it from her hands.

"This isn't Harry's writing." Gertrude sobbed,

"You wouldn't know whether your husband changed his handwriting when he's under the influence of drugs, do you?" DCI Hunt still didn't care much of the wife's grief. He had a case to solve, and that case was not a delectable one.

"He was having drugs!" Gertrude was taking one shockwave after another, it was quite possible that if Gene continued like this, she would have slit her wrist right in front of him.

"Enough! Guv!" Alex protested, she always hated how Gene never seemed to care much about crying widows. Gene decided to keep himself silent now.

"Oh you must be that creepy DCI Gene Hunt, that arsehole who made my husband do overtime shifts just to fill in a few reports!" Gertrude's sobbing stopped, but her voice was still trembling.

"Seems your husband has mentioned me quite a lot of times, yah?" Gene didn't like the idea of Gertrude's talk about him.

"Oh Yes he did and he says you were the most unbelievable rude maverick in the whole Metropolitan Police!" Screamed Gertrude.

"Mrs Collins, Do you know anything about Superintendent Collins that might help us investigate his death?" Alex Drake's more sympathetic and polite tone did little to simmer the tensions between Gertrude Collins and Gene Hunt.

"Yes, he told me that if he died….I must show the police especially you DCI Hunt the basement room…"

As Gertrude Collins continued sobbing, she took Gene and Alex into the basement room, unlocked the room with her own key.

"Goodness Bolls, this is a storage facility!" Gene and Alex were at awe, a usual basement for a police officer is one where you keep all the liquor and cards around.

But the basement of Harry Collins was a virtual office, with stacks of files and clipped pictures all around the whole room.

"Apparently Supt Collins had some private investigations…" DI Drake mused as she and Gene begin to go through the stacks of files that Harry Collins left behind for his hated DCI.

Fenchurch East CID, London

"I've checked the night duty shift officers, but those officers didn't see anything." DS Carling entered the late Super's room, as Chris was fishing out any evidence he could find from the Super's brown desk.

"Some of those officers were sleeping, can't blame them. The PCs are currently the ones more suspicious."

"You mean Viv and Shaz?" Chris turned around, he thought Ray was about to implicate his girlfriend for a murder.

"Nah, both of them were with us, Viv drunk, Shaz having some love with you eh! Will get Guv and Drake to do another round. What about the Super's office?" Ray lighted yet another cigarette as he chuckled.

"Not much here either, just some bunch of documents from the previous Supers, all covered with dust."

"Wait a minute, I think I've got something here!" Ray Carling was once again using that dirty hand of his and just surfing through the cupboard when a letter dropped from the top.

"It reads To DCI Hunt." Ray was having difficulty reading Hunt's surname, it was written with a few other DCI's names all striked off quite furiously.

"It's for the Guv." Chris was saying the obvious.

"and I'm back!" Gene Hunt marched back into the Super's office with Alex Drake closely following.

"It's a letter for you, Guv." Ray passed the letter, to which Gene used a sharp knife and ripped it nicely.

"_DCI Gene Hunt,_

_By the time now you read this, I'm more or less murdered, if not you wouldn't be searching this closet here. As you would know by now, if my wife showed you the pretty basement. I am indeed investigating a mafia family, the Grozzos. That case started years ago when I was still DCI, involved in murder, rape, drugs, and caused the death of 4 colleagues in my team._

_You can treat this as my own personal mission, but as I write this, I am very close to a breakthrough. It seems that the Grozzos are making a enormous deal in London, somewhat planning to revive their fortunes. A lot of the evidence and clues are at my basement, you will need to dig them out. _

_I have always wanted to pass this job to you, DCI Hunt. As my unfortunate promotion gave me little freedom in continuing this case and with your awful behaviour. I have more reports to file than more evidence to collect! You should be able to get the breakthrough, the Grozzos would have found out about this mission long time ago. I am not writing such long details, Hunt. Walls have ears, there is definitely some mole infiltration in CID, DCI Hunt. Trust those who can be trusted, those distant shall be kept in full arm's length. There will be threats, temptations, and traps. I might have died fallen for any one of them, but I think you will not fall for it. DI Alex Drake will be the lady seeing you through all this bollocks._

_Kiss Goodbye to Gertrude for me, you might have antagonized her by now. But that is the final favour you can do for your hated Superintendent._

_Farewell,_

_Superintendent Harry Collins._

"So what did Supertwat say?" Ray's rude comment would have struck a chord with DCI Hunt, but apparently it was not the case

"Ray, if you dare call that man a twat again, I will make sure that you will have your face painted with the Spurs Emblem and I will personally shove you down to Highbury!" Gene took the letter and passed it to DI Drake.

For all the bollocks and battles between Collins and Hunt. Collins still trusted Gene with this final mission. Gene knew that Collins deep down was still a good copper.

"We shall finish this off, Guv." As Alex finished reading the letter, she shed a slight tear or two as Ray and Chris read the letter.

"Hell yeah, Bolls! We shall finish that one last chapter for him eh!" Gene ranted as he took a sip from the hipflask. He was finally out of that nasty hangover and mustering the manc lion in him

"But before that, let's get our stomachs fixed, shall we?' Just as Alex was raring to go, Gene's comment seemed a big anticlimax.

"Good idea, Guv, Luigi's?" Chris blurted out.

"Nah, there's a new trattoria, owned by a buxom beauty out there."

"Where will that be?" DI Drake knew it was going to be one of Ray's pleasure viewing adventures for lunch.

"Just a few blocks off CID, could take the whole gang there, lady boss gives discount to good ole coppers, yeah?" Ray was now acting more like a salesman for the new trattoria.

"Good idea, Raymondo, at least I don't get to eat yet another recipe for mental bollocks from Luigi until the night!"

Yvonne's

One glance at the lady boss of the trattoria Yvonne's and one could tell why Ray was such a fan of the trattoria.

The lady owner was indeed a buxom lady, had the right measurements of a devil's body. Had a pretty face, and her fashion sense was simply edging near the prozzie-type the CID covets. The waitresses had flattering silhouettes Ray Carling might die for.

"I thought I just stepped into Soho!" Protested Alex Drake as she joined the Guv for lunch.

"Oh Bolls, don't get so high and mighty over it, she has had better tits than yours!" Gene smirked, though he knew better that the lady boss did seem like a prostitute to him.

"This is the lady boss here, Yvonne, DCI Gene Hunt." Ray's kind introduction of the lady boss to Gene did make Ray seem more like Cupid than an ugly copper.

"Hi, DCI Hunt" Yvonne's cheery smile might have just brightened up the day for Gene Hunt, but definitely not Alex Drake's as she sat there with a cold stare.

"Yah, What's the special today?" Gene took caution in not saying other terms like Love. For his female DI will definitely create some nasty little situation for him when they were in the Quattro.

Alex didn't like the trattoria, though the trattoria was bigger than Luigi's. It felt cold and was more like a modern restaurant with little feeling of home.

Just as Gene tucked into the carbonara pasta from Yvonne's. A group of men wearing distinctive black coats charged into the door.

The men were spouting out chunks of Italian, with Yvonne being reduced to near tears. Ray and Chris would have loved to intervene and smash those people, but when Gene heard the mention of the word "Grozzo" more than twice. Gene knows that somehow this owner had got into trouble with the Grozzos. To see a beautiful, cheery, prozzie-looking lady reduced to a crying machine just made everyone angry.

"This just made me more determined to smash those bastards!" Chris muttered under his breath, as the rest of the team nodded their heads in silence. They were definitely more determined to finish Collins' last job.

"Thanks for the reviews, more action and Galex is definitely coming up!"


	5. Chapter 5: Grozzo and the Mole

Infiltration Chapter 5

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews, it's these reviews that keep me going. I'm suggesting for readers who like this story to put this on Story Alert, I'm in Singapore (The place where London was given the right to host the Olympics!), so different time zones might cause my story to end up at the middle half. It'd be best to put an alert so that you wouldn't miss out on the story. Once again, Thanks to all for the kind reviews, deeply appreciating it.**

"Can somebody here summarize what this whole mess is about!" Gene Hunt was back at his office, yelling his lungs out. This time round, his desk happens to be now right outside the crime scene and obviously he was very out of his comfort zone.

"Basically it comes down to the Grozzo family," DI Alex Drake had a knack for doing summaries for investigations. Part of the job in 21st century policing.

"The Grozzo family's base is at the south. Vicente Grozzo, the first generation Don, had two sons, one was Fabian and one was Tommy."

"Remember Fab Grozzo?" Chris and Ray both started to laugh.

"Yes, Christopher, I remember we turned Fab Grozzo from top ten italian bastard to Poofter Number 1." DCI Hunt was reminiscing the good old days.

"How?" Alex Drake thought it was a stupid question.

"We beat him like how the Great Handbag beat Sunny Jim, Manchester 1979."

"Yah, he ended up crying like a poor boy. Even Sam threw in a good few punches." Ray was now choking with laughter, while Shaz shaked her head, the 70s were a definitely violent period.

"For?"

"For the fact that he decided to shoot some other mobster with a funny name right outside the mayor's office! Now move on!"

"So Tommy Grozzo took over, according to Collins' investigation it was 1976, a year after his father died."

"The year Sunny Jimbo took over and gave Manchester CID a bitter winter!" DCI Hunt didn't really like Jim Callaghan, gave the CID a terrible time with the Unions.

"So apparently Tommy Grozzo's family power fell drastically after a failed arms deal, caused a few family members arrested. Grozzo's planning to shift to London, and apparently wants to show his family's might by getting themselves engaged in a big drug deal."

"With who?" Shaz was an inquisitive Essex girl though a frown from Gene Hunt made it clear she wouldn't be asking too much questions.

"With dealers for drugs, they apparently have chunks of money ready to finance that deal to be London's biggest gang. Super Collins made notes of the sudden increase in account money for the Grozzos." Alex continued rambling while Shaz was putting up the photos on the board.

"So our main priority is to prevent the Grozzos from reaching the deal, and even if they do, we must arrest them red-handed."

"Well done, Queen's Counsel Drake, so now let the Gene Genie take over from here." Gene's blunt interruption saw a few smirks from Ray and Chris.

"There's also one other thing, Super Collins identified some rats from some of the divisions in the Met." Just as Drake was about to continue, Hunt took her hand and dragged her into the office.

"What?" Gene Hunt closed the curtains of his office, this was a very serious accusation that he personally didn't want to know.

"Moles, some of them, apparently Super Collins using his own informants managed to oust some other moles in the Met."

"Anyone from Fenchurch East?" Gene took another gulp from the whisky bottle, though he knew that that was evidence in the crime scene.

"Nope, apparently Super Collins was still trying to identify the mole, but there's a mole leader among the rats that he has identified."

"and who will that be?" DCI Hunt took his coat as Drake passed him the paper.

"Let's choke this bastard till kingdom come." Gene hated traitors, and he barged out of the office with his fists clenched.

Interrogation Room, Fenchurch East CID

"DC John Masefield, otherwise known now to me as Bloody Judas Iscariot, are you the mole for the bluddy Grozzo family!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Protested the hapless DC Masefield as he gets a punch from the Manc Lion.

"I think you do know more than we do." DI Alex Drake retorted.

"You bloody liar, I'm suspecting that you are the one who caused the death of Superintendent Harry Collins and many more damn good police officers!" Gene minced no words as he punched Masefield again.

"I'm getting a lawyer now! I know nothing!" Masefield innocently pleaded that Gene stop.

"Well you really should, according to Superintendent Collins' report and along with some informant statements, you are the leader of the police moles in the Grozzo family."

"I don't know who you're talking about, what Grozzo, never heard of him." Masefield continued his protest.

"Raymondo! Get your arse in now!" Gene roared, and Ray immediately opened the door.

"Give this fella a nice beating till he decides to come clean." Ray pulled no punches and he smashed Masefield horribly, while Alex could only close her eyes in mock despair.

"Alright! I'll talk!" Masefield horribly beaten out of his senses, decides a confession might be the only way out of this.

"I know Tommy Grozzo, and I am a mole, but I'm not the leader." Gene Hunt was taking another gulp from the hipflask, what a simple confession it is.

"You're lying." Alex Drake's words were like cold daggers, slashing out the lies in another Masefield confession.

"You are the leader, you are the one who Harry Collins identifies as chief mole, and apparently we've found that you had a lot of contact with Tommy Grozzo's mansion! Explain!"

"If you dare tell another lie, son. I'll break your neck so badly that your solicitor might need to call the autopsy man around!" Gene's threat did make Masefield shiver a little, after all Masefield was no tough cookie.

"It seems that I must say the truth eh?" Masefield was now a totally different person, no longer the timid person he seemed just now. But apparently more like a spymaster himself.

"Alright, I admit I am indeed the chief mole, Tommy Grozzo did have some good plans. Since you know me, I think you most likely know the rest of the moles eh?"

"Who was the mole in Fenchurch East?" Alex Drake knew there was no time for mind games. This deal could literally happen any day, and this deal will cause all hell to break loose in the streets of London.

"That, DI Drake, is for me to know, and for you guys to find out!" Gene and Ray immediately whacked the man senseless again.

"I want a lawyer…."

"Once you tell us the mole is." Alex Drake knew the carrot and stick logic, and Masefield apparently was suffering from some painful shock courtesy of Gene and Raymondo

"Fenchurch East has 1 mole… officer in uniform, don't know who he is, apparently Tommy Grozzo made special arrangements for your department."

"Do you know anything about Harry Collins' murder?" Drake continued her interrogation; the questions were simple but very sharp.

"No, NO!" As Ray decided to do another gut punch, Masefield screamed again.

"Tommy Grozzo had plans for Fenchurch East, I'm not in charge here!"

Gene ended the interrogation with another smashing. This time, Ray got along some of the other officers including Viv to beat him up.

It was against rules, but for such traitors, there is always a different set of rules.

"Right, I will go inform the rest of the divisions over this."

"No, Guv. That will alert Tommy Grozzo and the mole over what we know." DI Drake was always the voice of reason for Gene Hunt.

"What do you suggest, Bolls?"

"I'm suggesting Guv, that we catch the mole before we continue the investigation."

Gene Hunt walked out of his office again as Chris called out for him.

"What is it, Chris?"

Chris did not need to answer, he simply pointed out the wiretapping device right under his desk.

"Holy…" Gene was about to mutter, when DI Drake stopped him, it was obvious the mole was listening into every conversation.

Gene went back to his office again as he surveyed the whole office for any wiretaps, he started to rant again.

"You know Bolls, those moles are playing Watergate for me, just that I am Gene Hunt, not bloody nicked Nixon!"

"The mole knows of our moves, we need to trace the device."

"Get Viv here for me." Gene knew that since the mole was an officer in uniform, he needed Viv's help.

Alex looked at Gene before she left, and Gene's face was one of cold determination, as he gulped down another cup of whisky. Things were getting more tricky.


	6. Chapter 6: The Treasurer

Infiltration Chapter 6

**Note: I've added more Galex in for this chapter. (Still not too sure about the concept, but I've got no smut in the story for now) Please read and review, Thanks!**

Desk Sergeant Viv James has had better days than this. For today, he has seen a Superintendent dead in DCI Hunt's office. (Which came as a pretty shock to him as he was the one who discovered the body.)

Now he was about to discover that one of his uniformed colleagues around his desk was a mole infiltrating CID.

"Guv, this can't be happening?"

"Well apparently it is, Viv. Collins was about to identify one mole in Fenchurch East before he was killed."

"I don't understand this, Guv.."

"Neither bloody could I, Viv!"

"Could it be the people inside this office?" Viv just could not believe that one of his colleagues at the desk was the mole.

"Nope, We've checked through the names, Collins apparently had cancelled out most of the names here, including yours." DI Drake opened up another file for Viv to have a look. It was a list filled with names struck off the list.

"These few names, Viv, most of them are from the desk."

Viv recognized some of the names that were not struck off by Super Collins. Yes, it had to be one of the desk sergeants.

"I trust you that you can help me find the bastard, Viv?" DCI Hunt had a slight glance at Viv, all he saw was the poor desk sergeant scanning through the names of the list.

"Yes, Guv." Viv walked out of the office, with a huge cloud of worry hovering around his head.

"Bolly, what's our next move?"

"I think we should pay a visit to the banks."

"Why?"

"That's where the Grozzo money is, Guv."

"We don't have much evidence, Bolly." DCI Hunt knew for such a big case, evidence is not easily found and most of the found evidence will always be smashed by those bent defence attorneys.

"We'll definitely have something out of the banker." DCI Hunt wondered whether it will be something to do with punches and a heavy dose of insults.

Banker's office

"CID, we would like to see , aka the bastard banker who is in charge of the Grozzo accounts!" Gene Hunt minced no words as the clerk stared quite blankly at him while Drake showed the clerk their police credentials

"Just a moment please." The clerk was obviously stunned by Gene's swearing, must be one of those old-fashioned coppers.

"Bolls, what are we supposed to do now?"

"I'll ask the questions, you'll get the answers." Alex smirked as she and Gene made their way through to 's office.

One look at 's office and one knew what a rich man he was. An office that had a good view of the London skies, fancy gold draped around his office, along with a whole range of certificates and family pictures.

"What business does the Police wish to deal with me?" Morricone had his back facing him.

"Mr. Morri-Cone, we'd like to…" DCI Hunt's decided to pronounce the word Cone instead of coni. Sounds more intimidating.

"It's Morriconi, is this about my client Grozzo?" Morricone turned around, with a cigarette at hand.

"You look bloody familiar."

"You're that!" Just as Gene Hunt was about to continue, Morricone rushed towards the door and locked it up tightly, while signalling Gene to hush.

"You're that bloody bugger who went to Hyde for CID's Christmas Party, dressing up as Eric Morecambe, but ended up being Roy bloody Jenkins!" Alex looked at Morricone again, he does have a balding hairline like the BBC political editor (who she's forgotten his name), and yes his specs gave him a Morecambe-look.

"You must be DCI Gene Hunt." dropped his Italian accent at once.

"and who are you?" Alex realised that this man wasn't Morricone.

"I am Detective Inspector Paul Taylor, undercover." Morricone flashed his old police badge.

"You're…" Drake had read Collins' files on his own moles, Paul Taylor was the chief mole in the Grozzo family.

"The chief mole in Grozzo's. What do you want from me, DCI Hunt, usually it would be Harry making a rendezvous arrangement." Paul Taylor was definitely a different man than .

"Harry's dead." Drake knew she shouldn't be addressing Superintendent Collins as Harry, but never mind.

"Dead?" Paul Taylor's cheerful face sunk towards depression.

"Yes, murdered by bastard Grozzo." DCI Hunt took a glass of whisky from Paul Taylor.

"So you must be my new handler." Paul Taylor winced.

"Yes I am…" DCI Hunt sipped the champagne, it was of fine quality.

'I mean DI Drake." DCI Hunt spit out the drink unceremoniously.

"What in god's name is…."

"Well, Super Collins told me that my new handler would be DI Drake, apparently he doesn't trust your ability to handle intelligent moles, DCI Hunt." Paul Taylor passed another cup of wine for the pretty DI.

"You want to know about the Grozzos' finance, I presume." Paul Taylor continued went back to his chair and lighted another of those Cuban cigars.

"Yes, how's the money going around?" Drake was looking at DCI Hunt who still looked pretty flabbergasted

"A lot of money entering Grozzos' London accounts, apparently his investments in Italy have paid off."

"So is it true that there is a hell deal going on?" DCI Hunt recovered from the shock.

"Yes, the Grozzos are planning to purchase drugs and firearms in bulk, they plan to set up base in London, calling out for them."

"When?"

"Don't know, will have to wait for information."

"How long have you been here?" DCI Hunt grabbed yet another glass of champagne.

"At least 10 years, was part of DCI, I mean Super Collins' team."

"Before massacre?"

"Before, it was horrible seeing 3 of our best men killed in a horrible way." Paul Taylor began to get a bit emotional now.

"We knew that Grozzos might have lost one round, but they're going to be back. Super got me to establish myself as a banker, and managed to rise up to become chief banker here now. But now I can't have a drink with my mates, have to sit myself in this posh hellhole!" Paul Taylor began to exhibit his real copper instincts, something hidden in him for a pretty long time.

"Harry told me about a lot of you, DCI Hunt."

"What? About how I arrested that son of a bastard MP!"

"Yeah, but he wants you to plan out the operation to arrest the Grozzos, DI Drake could do the intelligence networking with me, but you are the one in charge as far as he's concerned." Paul Taylor began to shed a tear or two.

"Right, I'm in charge, so what do I do next!"

"I'm suggesting that you guys better settle the mole in Fenchurch East, he is a ticking time-bomb that could screw you guys out." With that Paul Taylor showed the door out to the duo.

"You're not pissed that I'm overriding you, Guv!"

"No, Bolly, I wouldn't want to do business with a poofy twat, all my informants are bloody junkies, and I'd prefer doing things the dirty way! Bolls, the dirty way!"

"Well sometimes intelligence is important to solve crimes…"

"I'm no James Bond, and neither you are a Bond Girl, Bolly!" Gene Hunt was once again speeding around the roads of London.

"Guv, have you ever considered of slowing down things?"

"Nope, except when I'm shagging a pretty bird like you, yeah I may consider!"

"Right, pighead." Alex sounded indignant.

"Yeah, I'm a pighead, and what about you Bolls, a bird with wings attempting to fly high and mighty, only to be brought down by me!"

"You know Gene, I'd really love to pay a visit to the ex Mrs. Hunt?"

"Why, you're seeking advice from a future predecessor?"

"No! But I'd like to know how you treated her, maybe I could refer you to some psychiatrist."

"Psychico what! Well Bolly, I treated her like any loving husband ever would…." DCI Hunt smiled at Alex mockingly.

"If I ever ever end up as Mrs Hunt, that will be the day I will be crying mad."

"Yeah, crying mad with joy Bolls with joy, in fact with so much joy, you won't be missing Morecambe and Wise during Christmas Day!"

"Huh!" Alex was half-laughing, though it was definitely a pleasure flirting with Gene.

"Would you actually marry a woman like me, Gene?"

"I would if that bloody Berlin Wall ever fell! Yeah the chances of me doing that is as good as the bloody Berlin Wall fell before the 21st Century!" Alex grinned from teeth to teeth.

"Right enough of this bollocks and let's see if Viv has got our man."

Viv James had rounded out the suspects to three fellow deskmen.

Deskman 1 was Jerry Holt, a man who had quite a few junkies and dealers as friends. Deskman 2 was Peter Lowe, a person who once served in the Navy as a Radio Officer. Deskman 3 was Stephen Lombardi, a man who was an Italian, and that was the only reason he suspected him.

So it was Jerry, Peter and Stephen. The 3 of them didn't look anywhere like a mole. Jerry might have had some shady dealings with some people, but he still remained a proud and not-so-bent police officer. Peter himself served in the Navy, his whole family served in the Navy and he had little patience for scum. Stephen on the other hand, was timid, and apparently was best suited for clerical duty, he could faint if he saw a huge excess of blood.

Yet all these were presumptions, and Viv realised that his presumptions might be masking his judgement. The other person who he could look to was Women Police's Constable Sharon "Shaz" Granger.

Shaz was getting more and more bored as she looked through the endless amount of files Super Collins wrote, and the endless cups of tea she has had to make for her superiors. So when Viv asked for her help, she was indeed raring to go.

Shaz rarely ventured out of the CID, so she did have a clear understanding of the three desk sergeants in question.

"Stephen's a good lad, though Chris is definitely better." Shaz started off her deductions.

"Peter is a Navy guy, like Ray, he hates scum."

"Jerry is the most suspicious one, he's been talking to many of those junkies and gangsters."

"Right, but how do we prove it to Guv?" Viv was beginning to wonder if Shaz was about to go to the same problem of presumptions like him.

"We can do a test." Shaz began to draw out her plan on finding the mole. Ray and Chris were back from another break.

"What's going on here?" Chris being Chris, was ever so protective over his charming girlfriend.

"Chris! I and Viv are just drawing out plans for."

"Tonight?" Ray always loved to make jokes at the expense of poor Shaz.

"Not tonight, you fat bastard, its about getting the mole." Chris instinctively looked under the table, no devices set.

"Who do we have then?"

"Peter, Jerry, Stephen." Viv showed the file on the three of them.

"Peter's from the good old Navy! He can't be the mole!" Ray's comment was widely expected.

"I think it's Stephen, all Italians are good friends." Chris thought he was being clever but Shaz's expression says it all.

"We need to test the three of them, right now I can't tell who's the mole!" Viv protested.

"Well I doubt Peter is the mole, but since Super Collins didn't write him off, lets try it shall we?" Chris made another loving glance at Shaz who gently returned the look again.

"I have an idea!" Ray exclaimed as if there was a Eureka! Moment waiting for him.

The gang crowded around him as Ray narrated his clever idea, while the rest of them nodded their heads in silent approval.

Meanwhile, the mole received a letter from the Grozzos.

"Strike 1 complete, Strike 2 to begin…."


	7. Chapter 7: A Simple Interrogation

Infiltration Chapter 7

Note: Chapter 7's up, please R and R, Thanks!

Just as the rest of the CID were hatching plans to arrest the mole, Gene's Audi Quattro sped its way through the roads of London. Alex Drake was busy turning on the radio in the car, much to his dismay.

"You know Bolls, a bit less of music wouldn't kill you, it's not if bloody Elton John would die if you didn't listen to him." Gene continued ranting as he swerved his car from left to right.

"Did you have another huge drink, Gene?" Alex knew that this question wouldn't work without the term Huge, of course Gene had a drink, but huge was the term for the question.

"Why not? Just because that plonker Paul Taylor gave me a few cups of champagne, doesn't mean it's a HUGE Drink!" Gene was obviously taking the piss.

"He's not a plonker, compared to you Gene, he's got an economics PHD, and he's supposed to be called Taylor!"

"Well the term PHD says it all, plonker head damage and yes it's certifiable!"

"Wait a minute, Gene, stop the car!" Alexwas focusing her attention on the streets, this time apparently the mob were talking to the beautiful Yvonne.

"Well Bolls, our pretty lady's been surrounded by some italiano bastards, eh?" The situation apparently turned for the worse as some shovelling was taking place between the mob and Yvonne.

"Let the Gene Genie come to the damsel's rescue." Gene got himself out of the car while Alex could only feel bemused over Gene's over-heroism.

"Oi! What the bloody hell is going around here!"

"Nothing, Sir. Absolutely nothing!" The ring leader of the mob had a funny Italian accent that could make Chris cringe with laughter.

"DCI Hunt, these guys are threatening to kill me!" Yvonne shrieked like all damsels in distress. Alex's expression was one of shocking irreverence, she had seen too many women playing this trick just to get the man they want.

"Vaffanculo Una Bruta!" _(F*** you, Bitch!) _The ring leader decided to use Italian, a way to spite the Manchester Lion.

"Translate you bloody testa de bloody murder!" _(Shithead)_ Gene was obviously trying his best to beat the ring leader in Italian by using whatever Luigi ever said about his CID gang.

"You DCI, go back to where you came from….Hell!" The ring leader knew that Gene was losing, might as well play along with him yeah, the ring leader only get a heavy punch from Gene.

"Now what was that for, you un bastardo!" The ring leader grabbed Gene by the neck, it seems that the mob were ready to beat Gene till kingdom come. Alex instinctively moved her hands to the pistol.

"Right, let's get ourselves beaten like cuckoos eh?" Gene kicked the ring leader's undies and ran off.

"Run!" As Gene, Alex and Yvonne make a mad dash back to the red Quattro, the ring leader screamed for the mob to chase after them, a few gunshots soon were fired at their directions.

"Bluddy hell!" Gene's mad dash to the Quattro was nearly catastrophic when a bullet came near his head. DI Drake decided it was time to retaliate, by firing a round of bullets, this was turning out to be a gunfight.

"Get in the car, you heroic lady!" Gene was now at the driver's seat, and he did have some respect for his DI's gunshooting skills. A few months ago he would have suggested that she went for some firearms training. Now it didn't seem necessary either.

As the red Quattro dodged its way through the bullets, DCI Hunt decided to do the gunfiring now, a gun at his right, firing outside while the left was firmly on that driving wheel. The gunshots continued for a few minutes, but with Gene's neckbreaking driving speed, the trio were now back in safety.

"I thought you would have caused a mass brawl, Guv!" Alex was gasping for air.

"Well Bolly, if I had some better bloody reinforcements, I would have done that!"

"What do you mean by better reinforcements, you mean I'm not a good reinforcement!"

"Well for a good fight, birds like you don't really form good soldiers." Gene was less interested in getting into another verbal argument again.

"Who said women like me can't be good soldiers?"

"You Bolls are a posh tart who will not even survive a day in the soddin Falklands!"

"Well I can assure you Guv, that sooner or later there will be a female Superintendent right above you."

"Yeah, that will be the day when those yellow liberals are back in office, eh!"

"I seriously do wonder how could I be sitting next to a sexist git who drinks like a stupid twat!"

"Oi!" Gene swerved his car as he tries to dodge another passerby.

"You see, that's what I call dangerous drink-driving."

"Dangerous, Bolls, I have a perfect record of never crashing this damn bloody Quattro, and I will like it not to crash because I'm arguing with some bloody irritating tart!"

"Well excuse me for being a bloody irritating tart, but what you have just done might have just caused you to pay more fines than you ever would."

"At least I don't crash my Ford Cortina like what my bloody ex-wife did to me!" Gene loved his car more than his wife.

"You alright, Yvonne?" Alex knew that Gene was hell pissed, and decided that instead of arguing like a mad woman, maybe it was time to focus on the poor Yvonne.

"I'm fine, grazias DI Drake, Grazias…"

"Right, Viv! Got the mole?" Gene barged into the office, apparently his office has now officially out of crime scene mode.

"Yes, Guv." Viv James was visibly excited, apparently they've got their man.

"Chris, get this pretty lady to the cafeteria, where she can have a good break, she just got nearly shot to death."

Gene barged into the interrogation room with Alex closely following.

"Who's this bloody uniform officer arse!"

"Guv, this is Police Constable Peter Lowe."

"Well he's getting CID to a new low!" Gene kicks the man's head, apparently the mafia was becoming his most-hated enemy.

"How did you prove it?" Alex asked, she knew that would be the question most rich defense attorneys do.

"Ma'am, we did it by using a good method." Shaz was standing at one end of the interrogation room.

"What method, Essex girl, its not as if beating him up ain't a good method!" With that Gene punches the PC Lowe again

"It's simple," Shaz continued the whole story with Ray and her full plan.

The plan apparently was to get the three suspects-in-question to safekeep an informants list, they were supposed to safekeep these informants list.

"You gave them the informants list!" Gene's face was of disbelief, was his CID officers getting more and more stupid?

"Fake ones." Ray was now the person who continued the story.

"We gave them different lists of informants, Joe Stalin, Hand Thatcher, and a few other weird names." Alex was reading the fake lists, apparently the names were pretty fake but still had believable ones such as John Major and even the Chief Nick's name!

"So we ask them to keep the lists to themselves, apparently the mole will send the list using an envelope to the postbox out there as soon as he could."

"and so?" Gene thought the plan had a few loopholes, but apparently it did give results.

"We managed to get a letter within the first 15 minutes, it was addressed to the Grozzos. With the fake list of Peter Lowe." Concluded a triumphant Ray.

"What say you to that, twat head?"

"I did not put that list inside the mailbox, It was a set-up!"

"Sure it was, apparently you signed it!" Peter Lowe must have been the Grozzos' worst undercover mole ever.

"I…."

"PC Lowe, tell us what you know." DI Drake dismissed Ray and Shaz as she sat comfortably on the interrogators' chair.

"Tell us what you know" Alex's firm voice did carry an intimidating effect, augmented by the presence of a doubly pissed Gene Hunt.

"You killed Superintendent Harry Collins, did you!"

"You were the one who shot him!"

"You were the one who gave him the poisoned tea!"

"Was it you, was it you, SPEAK OUT!" Alex's intensive questioning saw Peter Lowe crumble within a few seconds, what both she and Gene didn't know was that the poor fellow had suffered one whole round of questions from the whole of CID, courtesy of Ray's call for peer pressure.

"Ok!" Peter Lowe slammed the table, he was edging breaking point and Alex decided to stop the questioning.

"What the bloody hell you bastard do!" Gene mixed his grammar up, one could tell the fiery anger he has had.

"Yes, I'm the mole in Fenchurch East!" Peter Lowe screamed, pulling his hair out in despair.

"Why?" Alex Drake displayed a measure patience for the man, after all he had a story to tell. Psychological tactics once again.

"Took a few bribes when I was a copper on the beat, I was going to get a promotion, good chance they say. Then…."

"Then what?"

"There was this Italian mobster, he told me that he got the evidence of me bribing, threatened to….blow my chances. I…couldn't do that, I had a wife, 1 kid…"

"So you took the chance." Alex now showed little sympathy, which was pretty out of character, but who ever had sympathy for traitors especially one who just decided to do such a heinous act?

"Yes, was approached by this Italian, said he needed me to get rid of Superintendent Collins…."

"So you gave him the drugs?"

"Yes, he got himself high, went to DCI Hunt's office, wrote something."

"and where were you?" Gene kept himself silent, only a short stare at this Police constable could make his blood boil, much less uttering one word to him.

"DCI Hunt's office, I knew he might end up there, trying to kill him."

"So you?"

"Shot him blank point, I then placed the gun on his hands."

"I killed Him okay! I killed him!" Peter Lowe shouted, he wanted an end to the questioning.

"Did Tony Grozzo give you any other instructions?"

"Did Tony Grozzo give you any other instructions, PC Lowe!"

"Nope, Nope! No!" Peter Lowe shouted, this questioning has just made him most ready to enter a psychiatric institution.

"You're lying. There is a letter found in your possession. Strike 1 done, strike 2 coming, what is this baseball!" Gene took another gulp from the hipflask. He was most likely going to settle with another bottle of gin and tonic at Luigi's or maybe the new Yvonne's.

"That…." Peter Lowe began to stutter, it seems like he was covering up something, yet again it did seem like he knew nothing at all.

"That…" Peter Lowe soon clenched his fist, his face in deep grimace, his mouth started to spurt out bubbles, he collapsed.

"Someone get an ambulance now! Now!" Alex opened the door and shouted.

"Too late Bolls, we've lost him." The Gene Genie looked at the man, his face turning from what was once a sweaty pink to a dead white within seconds.


	8. Chapter 8: Corrections

Infiltration Chapter 8

**Note: New chapter here, this time things are getting spookier… **

**Reviews are highly appreciated, so Please give me your honest comments and reviews. Thanks!**

"Killed himself, that bloody rat!" Gene was now at the cafeteria, getting his fix of oxtail soup.

"I'm so sorry." Yvonne was having yet another cup of hot tea, she needed more to overcome that horrifying incident, it seems.

"How the hell did you get the Grozzos in your patch."

"Bastard Husband, gambled his life away, jumped down from the floor, apparently he did it without looking. If Tommy Grozzo had made one step quicker, he would have fell on him."

"So you owed…"

"A lot of money, yeah, more than ten grand. This trattoria business is my only way of repaying the money."

"Oh." Gene did have a bit of sympathy for this beautiful lady, she did seem like a real damsel in distress.

"Tell me how the hell did you make that carbonara pasta so gluey!" Gene knew that it was time to divert the subject.

"Ha! It's pretty simple, the quality of food is lacklustre, DCI Hunt, as long as I charge high prices for the cheap materials, I get to repay my debt!" Gene felt a sense of déjà vu, sounds a bit like Alex, wanting to get back to that daughter of his.

"I'm in danger, DCI Hunt. Real danger, now that those mobsters are getting near me. My waitress got a call from them early morning." Yvonne's tone turned from that slight Alex-like sassy to a more urgent and dangerous tone.

"Yeah, I know that."

"I need police protection, I'm a law-abiding citizen after all."

"Guv," Alex just finished filing a report on the death of PC Peter Lowe.

"Finished that report, Bolls, what did that munter of an autopsy doctor say!"

"Suicide, poisoned himself it seems."

"Well then, we've got rid of the mole, lets get some police protection from this fit lady eh?"

"What, she's in danger?" Alex was getting all sour over this, it's not as if Gene Hunt ever asked police protection for her at all.

"Yes! Bolls, I don't feel like we're gonna get into another argument,are we?"

"Well she's…"

"Ok, I don't need the protection, I only know that the mobsters are meeting me, 4pm afternoon, tomorrow!"

"Well then, Yvonne lady, I'll get my fine armed bastards sitting in the bar at 4, when I don't think its tomorrow, I think its 4 in the afternoon now, time for a little drink to celebrate a victory eh."

"I'll call the lads down" Chris knew it was a special moment, the Guv rarely called off an early day unless there was something huge to celebrate, or there were too much hard work on one morning.

Yvonne's

"I still don't think Peter Lowe's the mole." Alex still preferred her usual cup of wine, as she sat next to Gene Hunt once again.

"Well then Bolly, he gave him all the detail, all the bloody details!" Gene felt he had enough of speculating.

"Why did Peter Lowe get so emotional when I began asking all the questions."

"Mind you, Bolly, you ask such questions at one shot, even Great Handbag will go crazy at the House."

"It doesn't make sense, such questions shouldn't break his guard down, he's a naval officer, I mean he must have got some training…"

"Enough Bolly! He's admitted it and I doubt there will be another mole in the list. Now screw this speculating and get yourself monged, eh!"

"Even if I were drunk, I would be drunk at Luigi's then here!" Alex still felt uncomfortable over Yvonne's Trattoria. She still preferred Luigi's and she's beginning to wonder how poor old Luigi is coping with the loss of a customer base.

"Good job, Raymondo." Ray was joining the two of them, Alex didn't quite appreciate the presence of another gooseberry.

"Thanks Guv, made sure the whole CID questioned that fella, too stubborn at first, wanted to punch his ass out. But I was inspired by DI Drake."

"What?" Alex was gobsmacked to hear Ray ever say that.

"you know those psychic bollock tactics…" 

"Psychological" Alex corrected this error for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, got the whole CID gang to interview him, ask him the same round of questions."

"What!" Alex realised why Peter Lowe crumbled, somehow Ray decided to practice psychiatric torture.

"Great thinking, Raymondo, that shall be the tactic to use for the 21st century, when you and I will most likely be at a bloody expensive retirement home watching City cane United!"

"I hope it's the other way around Guv…" Ray could only mutter under his breath

"Did you get the other two suspects to question him?"

"Why not? They're cleared, let them ask anyway. Apparently once they asked, there was some cooperation."

"Shit! What the…" Alex was cursing now.

"What's the matter Bolls."

"The mole's still at large, Guv. He could be still at large!"

"What!" Chris joined in with Shaz after yet another dance to the tune of some new romantic funky music that neither Gene nor Alex recognized.

"Peter Lowe and the mole might have been in cahoots!" Alex exclaimed in despair.

"I don't think so, Bolly, he's admitted it."

"What if, he's taking the blame?" Alex couldn't understand how foolish Gene was, apparently this was not his day.

"Christ, she could be right, Guv?" Chris slapped his hands on the forehead, and Gene realised that they have just made yet another fatal mistake.

"The letter said Strike 2 was about to happen, it means the mole might be up to something, let's go!"

"Wait a minute, that soddin bastard has admitted the crime!"

"How did you know that he didn't do it!" Alex was definitely disgusted now, she decided that the wine tasted bad, mood swings perhaps.

The gang moved out of the trattoria immediately, after realising that things were not getting right.

"You not having more, DCI Hunt?" A concerned Yvonne asked.

"No, sweet tart, have something urgent to do, will see you at 4 afternoon eh?"

"Guv!"

"Right, Bolls, why the hell are you so bloody impatient!"

"Freeze!You bloody mole!" Alex was right again, apparently the mole was indeed carrying a gun, and in fact carrying a bag of bulky items.

"What?"

"PC Jerry Holt! You're the mole, you bloody bastard, now surrender that weapon of yours, or I'll personally shoot your arse so badly that you're never going to sit down in prison again!" Gene hated the idea of feeling tricked.

"Oh yeah, then try this." Jerry Holt threw a grenade at the gang, as the gang dodged for cover.

"No need to dodge, Guv, it's fake!" Ray concluded as they chased the mole down.

The mole was running at a fast speed, but the law soon caught up with him when a clever DCI Hunt decided that maybe it was time to station him at the exit door while Drake and company ran after him like wild wolves after cute rabbits.

"Bang!" The bullet hit the mole's legs.

"Good one, Guv!" Chris noted.

"I was aiming further down, Christopher!" Gene half-joked.

"So bloody mole, what were you planning to do?" Gene grabbed the mole to his neck.

"Same story like Peter Lowe, got that gullible man to confess, never knew he would kill himself."

"He didn't kill himself, you twat, you and I know that."

"You're pretty smart eh, DCI Hunt, you guys thought it was politically wrong to implicate someone for a past track record, huh!" The mole was panting, apparently Gene's bullet had hit the main veins, and there was a huge loss of blood.

"Yeah, I killed that man, gave him some mercury-laced water before he gets arrested by your fat lieutenant!" Ray hated being called fat and soon rushed up and gave a ruthless stamp on his leg.

"So you my lovely lad, will go and rot in prison, and don't expect me to call ambulance, it's politically incorrect to save a bastard like you." Gene was getting into the mood of being Lord Macbeth, apparently ruthless villains get ruthless endings.

"So what do we do now,Bolls?"

"We wait for Paul Taylor's information about the meeting."

"It probably doesn't mean anything Guv, but don't you think that Yvonne is a very suspicious woman. I mean…"

"You know Bolls, that speculating of yours, you should end up being in the City, though I don't believe that's the place where posh tarts are!" Gene was fed up with Bolly's theories but he knew she was right all along, Yvonne was indeed a fishy lady, but why should he suspect the damsel in distress?

"Well Guv, she's been pretty close to Grozzos, she might have been the victim."

"She is the victim!" Ray exclaimed, he was wondering if his DI had just gone nuts.

"Bolls, want to have a drink at Luigi's, some peace and quiet?" Gene knew that Bolls was exhausted, and so was he. It was also pretty clear that she disliked Yvonne's.

"Why not?" Alex whispered at his ears.

"And when I mean Peace and Quiet, it doesn't mean yet another round of bollocks over my damn ex-wife and my great car driving skills!"

The good tension was building up after a horrendous twist and turn of events. But yet again the moles are still working, and another war was about to begin….


	9. Chapter 9: Ebony and Ivory

Infiltration Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Those who have been following the story should know how Gene and Alex are fighting against the mafia, and for now here's some Galex to enjoy for this chapter. There's definitely the plot also in this chapter. Please read and give me your honest reviews and comments, would really really appreciate it.**

Luigi's

Poor old Luigi was languishing at the bar, as he sees the CID gang gone awol for their drinking campaign for the past day. It's getting him more and more upset.

"Could it be my pasta's sauce? Could it be that the pizza was not cooked?" Luigi was wondering if there could be any improvements to be made. Especially when the ever-so-lovable Senorita Drake is also not coming to the bar.

Luigi was sinking into depression, and apparently the songs he's playing would never cheer him up.

"Luigi! Get me a glass of wine for this young lady, and a pint's worth of beer for this old bobby!" Gene's booming voice was the perfect antidote for Luigi's depression.

"Senor Hunt, Signorina Drake, I thought you would not…."

"Sod the lads, they're too attracted by Yvonne's" It was uncharacteristic of Alex to spout expletives but she was definitely sympathetic of Luigi's plight.

"Is it because that my trattoria not beautiful enough for them…"  
"Is it because they've got hot girls, you know I can change! I can change!"

"Enough, Luigi, don't give me a hangover before I'm even hanged!" DCI Hunt had enough of questions.

"Don't change anything , Luigi, they'll be back for sure." Alex smiled assuringly

"Si, Signorina Drake. Si."

"You know Bolls, I can't be sure about this, but you're been right the whole day."

"Well things do go my way. After all it's my own fantasy!" Alex mused

"I know that!" Gene always had disliked Alex going nuts over her own fantasy, it's his world after all.

"Guv, any regrets on the Super's death?"

"Nope, I mean yeah he was a good copper, a bit of twat at times, but still a good copper." Alex stared at him when he said No, but turned back her attention to the television when he said Yes.

"Bolls, this year's been tough, a few bombings, murders but never at my damn bloody office!" Gene sounded angry, apparently a death in his own office was as haunting as one of Stephen King's ghost stories.

"Can't help it, Guv." Luigi poured Alex another cup of wine.

"I wouldn't change my bloody behaviour, I'm the Gene Genie, Bolls, and Genies like me never change!"

"Right, a toast to you Bolls for being right the whole damn day!" Gene gets his beer cup to meet wit Alex's posh glass

"A toast to Super Collins' memory." Alex obliges gently.

"We could do that when the whole CID's around, but never mind." As Both cups reach a clinging sound.

"I think we have the luxury of having both of ourselves in the whole bar!"

"Doing what?" Alex's voice was full of sarcasm, Gene must have been thinking sick.

"Don't think sick, Bolls, we could ask Luigi to close down and get all those Super's files to this trattoria eh?" Gene however was indeed thinking of having some romance in the trattoria.

"How professional!" Alex's voice of mock irony came after another few cups of wine.

"You can't close my bar down, Senor Hunt, No!" Luigi protested, he couldn't tell whether DCI Hunt was joking.

"If I close this bar down for 2 days and get the whole CID to go on a drinking spree here for a hell lot more, why not!" Gene gulped down another pint of beer.

"Well it's a bit too early now, Guv?"

"It wouldn't, once we get bastard Grozzo out of the way!" Gene gulped down another glass of beer.

"Luigi, more beer, tastes better than that undrinkable wine."

"You are no fine connoisseur in wine, Gene."

"Stop getting all posh over French, Bolls, I don't appreciate that!"

Ebony and Ivory was being played at the trattoria.

"_Ebony and Ivory, live together in perfect harmony."_

"Ebony and Ivory, that sums up how I'm feeling…" Alex smiles.

"Who's black, who's white?" Gene asks.

"Of course you Gene is black, and I'm white." Alex was right this time, Gene was wearing that black coat, while Alex was wearing her white jacket. Gene smiled for a while.

"I do bloody wonder if I will ever live in perfect harmony with you Bolly."

"Guv, depends on your definition of harmony."

"My definition of harmony is as far as whether City and United will ever cooperate together."

"Impossible." Alex declared.

"I know."

"But Sam was a United supporter, wasn't he?" Alex asked herself, maybe Gene was just hiding the truth, but she decided not to pursue it at all.

"I have a story to tell you, Bolly."

"Gene being storyteller, what a shock the kids will get." Alex half-laughed.

"There was once a old rough copper, he supported City. He got a rookie assistant in the form of a United fan. Together they solved crimes for ten bloody years." Gene tried to fake a storyteller accent, but ended up a bit slurred instead.

"Well you're talking about you and Sam."

"Brothers, Bolly." Alex decided to keep silent while a sharper Gene was staring blankly into the television like as if all his memories with Sam were replaying again.

"I only know Guv, living with a misogynistic dinosaur like you in perfect harmony is like Chamberlain asking Hitler to sleep in bed with him."

"I didn't get an A for bloody History, Drake!" Gene protested, unable to digest what Alex was trying to say.

"Well living in perfect harmony with such a posh tart is like getting Ted Heath to sleep with bloody Harold Wilson!" Gene decided to fire another salvo back.

"Well living in perfect harmony with you coppers, Senor Hunt, is like getting you to try my pizzas without saying any bad thing about it!" Luigi poured another glass of wine for Senorita Drake.

"Right Bolls, so am I supposed to escort you back to your apartment, after all I'm now in my blooming sexual peak." DCI Hunt was half-joking as usual.

"Well it depends whether I have enough wine up there to keep your peak lasting…" Alex couldn't help but join the flirting.

"Not in my bar, Senor Hunt, I don't want my cleaning bill up and my trattoria closed down." Luigi intercepted.

"Bolls, heard it! Looks like we're going to do our business at your poshy apartment." Alex was near tipsy and obviously the alcohol clouded her senses well enough for her to say Yes.

"Guv!"

"What the hell is it , Christopher!" Gene was now in mock anger, he and Alex were about to leave for the apartment.

"There's a robbery going on, Guv!"

"Oh yeah, am I supposed to get my arse there while I could actually sit on DI Drake's cushy sofa!"

"No, I mean Yes, Guv! The robbery is at the Collins' house."

"What!" DI Drake was beginning to wake up from her tipsyness as Chris tone of urgency was reaching its peak.

"The Collins house's been robbed, Guv."

"Sod it Bolls, we can have the business done tomorrow, right now we have to go to the Collins House!" Gene was visibly frustrated, Alex meanwhile could only manage a smile, how many more times are they ever going to be interrupted.

It was rare to see the Red Quattro speed across the roads of London at the middle of the night. Usually its owner Gene Hunt will be drunk in his office, or maybe having a cosy night with his favourite DI.

But tonight was yet again an exceptional one, as DCI Hunt, followed by his DI began to survey the damage.

"What the bloody hell!" Gene exclaimed, the house was in utter mess.

"Where's Mrs Collins?" Alex asked Chris.

"Ma'am, been bludgeoned heavily, is in hospital now." One could see the blood stains all over the kitchen, Mrs Collins was preparing supper it seems.

"What about the basement?" Gene knew things were going wrong.

"Guv." There was Ray, as they saw now a largely empty basement.

"The files…" Ray could only mutter.

"Who called the police?"

"Neighbours, they called when they heard Mrs Collins screaming."

"It's that bastard Grozzo again!" Ray could only shout.

"Bolls, is CID locked up?" Gene's worst fears seemed to come true.

"You're thinking…" 

"They might be now in CID, Raymondo, Chris, get in the Quattro, we need to get those bastards out of CID!"

Gene Hunt was right this time, indeed the Grozzos' men were now at the Fenchurch East CID, busy making their way through to the offices.

"There's the car!" Alex cried, she recognized it was one of the cars near Yvonne's and used by the ring leader.

"Right Bolls, let us armed bastards show them what we've got!" DCI Hunt took out his pistol and began his heroic entrance back to CID.

"Bugger Bastards! It's time to face the Gene Genie!" Gene flashed his two pistols (One taken from one of the other officers) and fired it like Gary Cooper in High Noon.

The mafia men were not ready to give up as they began their retaliation with even bigger firepower.

But yet again it was a battle of gun precision, not gun firepower. As Gene accurately fired the bullets, many of the mafia men were down.

As the CID reclaimed their police station back painstakingly. Gene decided that it was high time to call for an emergency meeting with the whole CID.

"Should we call other divisions around?" Alex asked as the emergency meeting was about to begin, many of the CID were pretty drunk but when they hear of news that their offices were under siege. Most would have snapped out of it.

"Yes, Bolls, it seems that this is going to be very big." Alex was surprised by the answer, normally he would say No, and give his utmost vote of confidence to himself, but today was not the case.

"Guys, we have a big soddin problem here, the Grozzos apparently are hitting our arses as bad as we ever bloody imagined."

"But now is not the time to cry over this, not the time to worry over Chief Superintendent Nick. Not the time to bloody surrender."

"From tonight onwards, I want you lads to know, that this! Is the hell F****** bloody time that Fenchurch East CID strikes back! "

"I'm calling for backup from other squads, I know you might say I've lost confidence in you. Hell not have I!"

"I don't want to lose any one of my good officers here, not to that bastard of Tommy Grozzo! Tomorrow, I will be getting you all to protect Yvonne's, the Grozzos plan to meet her, we shall arrest those bloody bastards, are you all with me!"

"Yes, Guv!" The gang agreed unanimously, they all hated the fact that their office has been invaded not once but twice!

"Right! The whole CID shall be in full alert, no one is to get out of this office without my damn permission!" Gene entered back to his office, signalling Alex and Ray to follow

"What now, Guv?"

"Raymondo, check what files did those guys take, we shall be guarding them till we get those twats back into our cells."

"As for moi, I will call Chief Superintendent Callahan to break the news and ask for his permission to coordinate the other CIDs in London for a mass operation."

"Bolly, you'll stay here, we've got some explaining to do!"

"Guv, don't you find Yvonne suspicious?" Gene was just about to use his telephone.

"What!"

"I mean she might be the damsel in distress, but I don't really believe her!"

"Bolls, I have enough stuff on my plate now, I don't want to end up getting another innocent woman killed!" Gene was visibly angry, this was definitely not the right time to add oil to fire.

"Yes Sir…" Gene was now on the phone with Chief Nick. Alex could hear an angry Chief Nick blasting on the phone.

"He's agreed to it, Bolls, get the DCIs or their DIs for a briefing here at Fenchurch East once we get Paul Taylor's information."

"Yvonne…"

"Bolls, she's just an innocent prozzie-looking tart like you, lets not argue about that eh, meanwhile could you get Shaz to get me a cup of coffee, with no sugars, I repeat NO bloody sugars!"

Alex smiled, apparently Gene had a fear of sugar now, though she's thinking maybe he should have some fear for Yvonne.

The phone in CID rang, Alex picked it up.

"Is this Bird One here?"

"Yes, and is that Money Man?" Alex knew it was Paul Taylor, codenames were essential when dealing with intelligence.

"4 squares away from Craven Cottage, Map 1980, tomorrow 3:30pm."

"Tomorrow noon then!" Alex wondered why can't Taylor meet her now, but yet again he was in constant watch, and lunchtime was usually acceptable for bankers to have meetings with other people, including the police. So 3:30pm was quite a nice time for a meeting.

"Got the information you need, can't give it out now, too risky." Paul Taylor was now whispering to the point that she nearly couldn't catch what he was saying.

"Tell DCI Hunt to be careful, we're on the final stages now, it is final."


	10. Chapter 10: Gunfire

Infiltration Chapter 10

**Author's Note: We're reaching the climax of this story now, two more chapters to go! More reviews, please!**

Unknown Location, Craven Cottage

Paul Taylor had his reasons to choose the area around Craven Cottage as the place to meet Alex Drake.

He was a diehard Fulham fan, who lived near the area during his childhood. A good place to hide and run if you get caught.

Alex was apparently alone, while Gene Hunt and his band of armed bastards were apparently preparing to defend the damsel in distress Yvonne from the Grozzos.

"DI Drake, where's DCI Hunt?"

"He's a little bit busy now, DI Taylor, did you know what the Grozzos did yesterday?"

"Yes, but by the time I could tell you, Fenchurch East would have been stomped very hard." Paul Taylor mused.

"The Grozzos are having their conference at this warehouse, sits well in your area it seems." Alex looked at the location, it was a few stones away from Fenchurch East CID.

"The Grozzos have asked me to get their money out of the banks, to finance the deals they're making." Paul Taylor continued while keeping a watchful eye.

"So I will be meeting you there when we arrest them."

"I should be around, time is 6 in the evening,when the sun's going down. I have another thing to show you, DI Drake."

"Apparently there are 3 moles in Fenchurch East area."

"3?" Alex was shocked, three moles in Fenchurch East CID and yet they only caught one.

"Peter Lowe, Stephen Lombardi, the two of them are the moles you've caught and killed." Alex was surprised that Peter was indeed a mole, she always thought Peter was a git who just happily worked for Stephen.

"There's another one here, but she's not in CID."

Just as Alex was about to heave a sigh of relief that CID is safe, she said "I'm sorry?" immediately when he heard the word "she"

"It's a she, DI Drake, here's the name you need."

"Oh my god." DI Drake exclaimed, the photo of the 3rd mole happens to be Yvonne's.

"This lady is the daughter of one of the Grozzos, and apparently she's quite a hot chick." Paul Taylor mused at the picture.

"Bang!" Paul Taylor fell immediately.

"Oh no." Alex immediately saw the assassin and immediately began to chase.

The chase took Alex a few streets, she was exhausted yet she needed to know whether it was Yvonne who shot Paul Taylor.

"Bang!" The assassin fell, Alex Drake managed to get the assassin down, she took out the assassin's mask.

It wasn't Yvonne's face, but one of the waitress at Yvonne's.

"Shit!" Alex ran back to her car, she needed to get to Yvonne's fast before it is too late.

The fact was it was late for Alex to actually reach Gene, apparently Gene after having a troubled, heated meeting with the DCIs, decided to go to Yvonne's early.

"Raymondo, do you have that grenade toy that mole had?"

"Yah it's still with me. Guv, you need it?"

"Yes, and I want you guys armed heavily, it's going to be a mess at Yvonne's if they resist arrest!" Off goes DCI Gene Hunt followed by two rows of the CID armed forces brigade.

"Shaz, tell DI Drake that I will be at Yvonne's, and that she's in charge of this office once she gets back!"

"Yes, Guv." Shaz sensed a feeling of premonition, as she sees Chris leave the office with some heroic bravado that never seemed right.

"Yvonne?"

"Yvonne?"

"Where's that poshy little bird?"

Gene could feel an ominous sense of doom, the trattoria was closed, no lights on. The look of the trattoria was now a light blue shade easily reflected by a Phil Collins ballad about the air.

"I'm here!" Cried out Yvonne, as Gene and his crew go deeper into the Trattoria….

"Here to see your death…" Yvonne hissed, and a whole bunch of mafia gangsters emerged behind her back, machine guns pointing directly towards Gene and company.

"Looks like we've got into an ambush, Guv." Chris was stating the obvious as the CID gang pulled in their pistols.

"It seems that my DI is right again! Yvonne, you are one of those bloody Grozzos?"

"Ha!" Yvonne laughed, as she sipped a glass of champagne.

"You know DCI Hunt, you're very clever but yet you're so stupid, of course I am a Grozzo, and yes I was playing a good show with my fellow gangsters. I do deserve an award, do I?"

"Yeah an award for being the worst bitch I've ever seen in my life." Ray shouted.

"You set us up." Gene's face was steel cold, apparently he was thinking of a plan for action.

"Yes, my uncle's idea, thinks you are just a bastard who likes to shag women in your free time, asks me to trick you to hell!" Yvonne closed her legs, any sexual move by her would not mesmerize any of the police officers here anymore.

"That poofy little Fabian Grozzo, I remember him from 1979, didn't know he was that poofy to get a girl to deal with me!" Gene shouted as he got that grenade toy at his side pocket.

"You know I once said I would not die in a trattoria, let me rephrase that, I would rather die in Luigi's than die in a bloody bitch's trattoria!" With that, Gene threw the fake grenade. Everyone ducked for cover except the police.

"Fire!" Chris shouted as the whole police began shooting down the mafia, it was now a battle for life.

"Where's the Guv?" Alex stormed back into the office, there were only a few other CID officers in the office.

"He's in Yvonne's, Ma'am!"

"Shit! All of you now get to Yvonne's, the Guv's in danger! NOW!" Alex screamed as she got the reinforcements rushing out to save the Gene Genie.

"What the bloody hell!" Gene ranted, apparently despite the surprise attack they've achieved. The firepower of the mafia beat the police by at least three times.

"Guv!" Ray called out as he ducked behind one of the tables. It was increasingly clear that the mafia were sandwiching the CID officers.

"We need reinforcements! Radio!" Chris cried as he got the radio.

"Shit, no reception." Ray fired a few more bullets into the mafia men, though apparently most of the bullets were missed.

The sound of gunfire was deafening, and some of the uniform officers patrolling also called for back-up while they joined in the gunfight. But the mafia outnumbered the police, it was turning out to be a losing war for the Gene Genie.

It didn't help that the kitchen had more mafia men emerging out of the doors. It seems like the mafia had more people than any other CID division in London added up together.

"Ray, if I don't get out alive…" Chris was still frantically shooting, though he was getting worried over possible death.

"Christopher! If I hear anything of not getting out alive, I will shoot you for demoralising us here before I shoot those Italian twats!" Gene was impatient, and he knew that if the CID gang continued to hide under the pile of tables and chairs, they would not be able to get out, and their cover was breaking.

"Right!" Gene jumped out of his cover and brought his two pistols firing, with unimaginable accuracy he shot almost every gangster at the bar.

"Go lads go!" As Gene continued to fire the rest of the mob, the CID gang successfully made their daring path to the bar, a better cover than those tables and chairs.

"Raymondo, Where's the telephone, call DI Drake for bloody back-up!" DCI Hunt yelled, now under the safety of the bar cover. While his other wounded CID comrades continued the gunfight.

Just as Ray Carling was about to get his hands on the telephone, the mob fired more bullets than ever on the telephone, rendering the telephone useless for back-up.

"Shite!" Ray shouted, as Gene looked on, it appears that his hand was shot.

"Hang in there, Ray!" Chris called, as Ray grimaced with blood all over his hands.

Gene remembered that there was definitely a backdoor exit through the kitchen doors.

"Lads! Get those bastards off the kitchen cleared, and then we move to paradise!" Gene yelled once again, only to hear replies that they've got no ammo.

"Use the glasses out there and throw it!" Just as Gene commanded another attack on the mob. The mob had better plans, they shot down all the glass, leaving all the shrapnel raining down on the CID.

"Bastards! Lads, fire any final ammo, you can get on the kitchen! This is the final stand we're taking!"

"One! Two! Three!" Chris silently signalled as Ray beared the pain to fire a few more shots. Many of the gangsters were now hit after the final attack, though there were still plenty of rogues elsewhere shooting at the CID officers.

"You two escort Ray Carling out of the kitchen!" Gene commanded two of the officers to get Ray out of the battlefield.

Ray was finally out of the battlefield, with no more gangsters in the kitchen, the two officers met no hostilities ever, instead the ambulance was there.

"Oh God…" Ray collapsed, as the paramedics immediately rushed towards him.

"You two go back and tell Guv, escape…" As Ray got into a near-comatose stage. The two officers nodded and rushed back at once, this time with more officers brought in by Alex.

"You'll be fine, Ray!" Alex was now at the scene, she was about to bring the other officers into the Trattoria.

"DI Drake…"

"That way…Mafia…by the back…"

"Right lads, let's go!" DI Drake signalled with the reinforcements sweeping down to the backdoor of the trattoria.

"Do we call for them to surrender, Ma'am?" One officer asked as DI Drake looked at the windows to see a few more gangsters shooting. Yvonne was nowhere in sight, must have escaped the bloodbath.

"Ma'am, do you want us to call for a surrender!" The officer shouted as the gunfire sounds remained deafening.

"No, officer, bring them down." Alex chillingly declared as she fired at the windows, just like what Gene did in Chas Cale's restaurant. Soon the officers stormed in, shooting down all the other mafia men. The mafia men were now like ants smashed by the boots of the Law.

With the reinforcements coming down, Gene and some of the CID stopped firing.

Gene began to survey his other CID comrades, most of them were wounded, miraculously only Ray was injured by the bullet, the rest were injured by the glass rain.

"Guv!"

"What the hell took you so long, Bolly, I thought you weren't coming!" Gene didn't bark this time, his hoarse voice showed how tired he was.

"That Yvonne…"

"She's a bloody Grozzo, where's she?"

"Escaped."

"Hell!" As Gene and the other nearly fallen comrades got their heads out of the bar. They were as shocked as they ever could.

The whole trattoria was beyond repair, all the mafia gangsters were killed, the tables and chairs were all filled with bullet holes. The whole trattoria just looked rotten.

"How's Raymondo?" Gene made his way out of the trattoria.

"He'll be fine, Guv."

"Good.." Out of a sudden Gene's legs gave way, and he collapsed.

"Guv!" The officers yelled in unison.

"Nothing, I'm fine! I just need a bloody drink Bolls, a bloody drink!"

"We still have another operation to do."

"Sod it, Bolls, we could get the rest of the other CIDs to do it."

"No, Guv, you can't." Everyone of the CID officers looked at Alex, absolutely stunned.

"Why not, I mean….?" Chris was going to go crazy, he has heard too many gunshots today. Way too many.

"It's in Fenchurch East, our patch." Alex stated, while the rest of the CID officers got their hands on their heads, this was the most exhausting day they ever had.

"Well, Bolls, at least I could have a drink at Luigi's before we get there." Gene was grumbling like most of the other CID officers.

"Yes, Guv, but you need to be prepared within an hour, they're meeting at six."

"Yes, DI Drake, thanks for breaking that good news, it seems now we have to head back to CID and rack our brains to finish this bollocks!"

Genewent to his beloved red Quattro.

"Let me drive, Guv." Alex decided to take the driver's seat.

"No, Bolls, I don't want a bird driving my bloody car and putting rubbish in it!" Alex smiled, at least the Manc Lion's humour remained intact after all that gunfire.

"Let's close this case, Bolly. For Fenchurch East CID, and for Super Collins, let's close it."


	11. Chapter 11: The Lion's End?

Infiltration Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you for so much of the reviews over Chapter 10, I decided to write out the action scenes more this time. Chapter 11, the penultimate end to the saga is out!

"Bolly, what do we have here! Shaz, get the lads a cup of coffee, they'll need it " Shaz fished out her notebook, she knew that the lads had a very tough time, as she saw bandages and injuries everywhere.

"Well the location for the meeting is at Lester Factory, the factory is managed by Robbie Lester, who is the Grozzos dead godson." Alex could tell that Gene had little patience for stories, especially when the rest of the gang were resting on their chairs with Shaz and some of the other desk officers getting the cups of caffeine for the gang.

"Lester Factory sits at Robbins Street, which is somewhere near

Fenchurch East CID."

"Why couldn't they meet somewhere else?" Alex turned her head on Chris, normally Ray would be the one asking the questions, but it was Chris' turn.

"So that is why they're hitting us, they want to make a deal here!" DCI Hunt grumbled, while the rest of the CID gave a meek aye in unison.

"The rest of the other divisions have got their men prepared near the factory, they're planning to kill off any escape route for the Grozzos from Lester Factory.

"As for Fenchurch East CID…" Alex got another map of the factory, this time it was the interior map of the factory.

"We're going to do surveillance and get them arrested red-handed."

"Us alone?" One of the other officers asked.

"We have a few more CID divisions to assist us , but Chief Nick has asked you Guv to take command of the situation."

"I thought it was you, Commander Drake! Well seems Chief Nick still loves the Gene Genie. After all it's a genie's job to get this devil bastard nicked!" This didn't go well with Alex but it did go well with the rest of the CID, as the mood considerably lightened.

"Guv, what's your plan?"

"There's no plan Chris, the plan is just to charge there and get those bastards nicked!"

"Enough of the talk, let's go!"

"Wait a minute, Guv? What if the guys don't show up!" Alex had a terrible feeling that because of this gunfighting, the deal might be no deal at all.

"Bolls, what do you suggest now?" Gene decided instead of dismissing her once again, he decided to trust her instincts.

"Where can we get another Italian?" Chris asked.

"Well anyone can make the deal, as long as they look like bastards and are from our side.."

"But we can't just let anyone do it, especially when the mobsters know all of us here by now!" Alex was right, the mole would have given most of the CID details to Grozzo.

"Unless…" Alex turned her head towards the Guv.

"Unless…" Alex and Gene smiled, they've got one man left to do the acting.

"Right, let's get moving, shall we!"

"Guv, we haven't finish the coffee?"

"You can finish that later, son! Let's go get them before its too bloody soddin late!"

"Essex girl, come along, don't be the lone bird here!" DCI Hunt exclaimed as Shaz without much protest joined the march of the full CID out of the office.

They were now prepared to make the final stand against Tommy Grozzo.

Tommy Grozzo was in the posh Mercedes car, smoking yet another fat Cuban cigar.

"Who's dealing with us, Consigliere?"

"Sir, quite a few dealers, there's one in particular who's coming in early, got big supplies for drugs."

"Who will that be?"

"Some man called Luigi Huntto?"

"Luigi Hunt, funny name like that Enrico Morricone, is he dead yet?"

"Dead, Don Grozzo, the soldier has done his work."

"That bastardo, seems Collins had a lot of tricks, how about Gene Hunt?"

"Don Grozzo, Gene Hunt's been dealt with by Miss Grozzo, I wouldn't worry."

"Yes, Yvonne's a smart girl, she will handle it."

"Right now, let's meet Luigi Hunt, shall we!" Don Grozzo got out of his Mercedes, his band of soldiers were waiting outside faithfully as the deal that could seal the fate of the Grozzos' prosperity is about to begin…

Just that Luigi Huntto happens to be poor old Luigi himself, who's sitting anxiously with an uncharacteristic spectacles that made him more nervous.

"Buona Sera, !"

"Buona Sera, Don Grozzo."

"You have something for me, it seems."

"Si, it's all my stock, all of them." Luigi pointed out to the many piles of white rice.

", you joking, it's packets of soddin rice!"

"No, It's Cocaine hidden in the rice."

The truth was it wasn't and Gene with Alex, along with the CID officers were all hiding behind the piles of white rice. Serves as good cover.

"Anything else?" Apparently Don Grozzo was unimpressed with this dealer.

"Si, Here…" Luigi opened a briefcase of machine guns

"Guns, fine quality!" Luigi decided maybe it was time to be salesman instead of being dealer.

"How long will this bloody thing take…" Gene cursed silently while Alex smiled, apparently it was a good idea getting Luigi to do the dealing.

"Don Grozzo surveyed the guns, it was definitely high quality guns, better than his original stock.

"How many, Senor Huntto?"

Luigi pointed to the pile of briefcases.

"How much did you want?"

"As much as you think I deserve, Don Grozzo…" Luigi couldn't decide on the pricing of his wine, let alone decide on the pricing of guns! He decided to play a bit of Michael Corleone around for Don Grozzo

"5 million!" Don Grozzo was in a good mood today, and his consigliere opened a briefcase, it had plenty of shining gold bars.

"Thank you, Don Grozzo, Thank you!"

"It's a pleasure working with you, Don Grozzo, Grazies!"

"Papa!" There was another familiar voice coming into the factory.

"Yvonne, my daughter!"

"Where's DCI Hunt?"

"I couldn't kill him, the police were too strong…" Yvonne cried.

"Useless daughter!" Don Grozzo cursed in a lot of Italian before slapping his daughter.

"I've got people to kill that vaffanculo (F***) inspector! I've got people to kill that Morricone! Yet you can't kill that bastardo Gene Hunt!"

"Bingo!" Alex smiled apparently what she wanted was the recording, pretty enough for the courts to indict the Grozzos besides all the other evidence.

"That's right, she couldn't kill this bastard over here!" Gene emerged from the stockpile with his pistol right beside him.

Yvonne immediately pointed her pistol towards him, she wanted revenge and to get back her father's trust.

"Pretty lady, its time you and your F****** bastard father of yours be bloody soddin nicked!" Gene had grabbed his pistol way earlier.

"All units fire! All units fire!" Alex cried the order as everyone charged into the factory, the mafia decided to fire back with Don Grozzo shooting off his machine gun like a maniac

Gene Hunt ducked for cover as the policemen tried to smash their way through the mafia soldiers.

"Get the machine guns there!" Don Grozzo signalled to one of his soldiers. Much to his dismay, the soldiers found toy guns and got shot immediately by Chris and the other officers.

"Toy Guns, Superb!" Chris smiled as the mafia soldiers realised to their horror they were tricked.

"Get those bastards arrested, I want them alive or bloody dead like rats from the sinking ship!" Gene shouted as he fired another bullet on the consigliere of the Grozzo family.

As the police officers faced heavy resistance from the Grozzos, Don Grozzo called for reinforcements. The reinforcements would never arrive, apparently the other police divisions had arrested most of them.

"BANG! Swoosh! BANG BANG!" Bullets were firing from anywhere, the mafia soldiers tried to grab any police officer's neck and use them as hostage. Only to be shot in the nick of time by the coppers.

Gene meanwhile was shooting as much as he could against the mafia, though this was an open setting, there was more space, the police had an attacking advantage, the mafia still had dangerous levels of gunfire with them.

What's worse is that unaware to him, Yvonne Grozzo had pointed her gun towards him.

"Don't move!" Yvonne snarled.

"Stop! STOP!" Yvonne screamed, the police officers soon realised that Gene was now a hostage, and the leaders decided to call stop firing.

"Drop your weapons, Drop it, Drop it now!" Yvonne shrieked and screamed like as if she was a toddler. Alex could only signal the police officers to drop their weapons, it was futile to shoot anymore when the highest-ranking officer is now being captured.

"Yvonne…"

"Papa, get out of here now, Get out!"

As Don Grozzo and his men hurriedly left the battlefield.

"Now Miss Grozzo…" Alex began to negotiate.

"Shut the %*^& Up!" Yvonne screamed as she grabbed the gun and pointed it straight to the temple of Gene Hunt.

"I know you're depressed, you're pissed that you can't shoot that officer…" Alex's negotiating skills was the only thing she can do now.

"Yah, depressed, more than that!" Yvonne screamed.

"Right, you're hell pissed, you think that by killing Gene Hunt, you will be back to your father's side. You love your father." Yvonne was now sobbing greatly.

"I love him, and I will not allow you rotten police to destroy him." Alex began to presume the lady was near breaking point.

"But your father, was a snivelling creep, he's killed people, he's the devil, he's killed innocent men…."

"STOP!" Gene was getting more worried, Alex had a different set of negotiating tactics, and he wasn't sure if that would work.

"He's the devil, Yvonne. He will never be in Heaven, for sure!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Yvonne, you still have a last chance, unlike your father, you don't need to go into jail for the rest of your life. You can marry a decent husband, have kids…"

"Shut Up!" Yvonne shrieked, as she continued crying.

"I want the police to not press charges against my family." Out of a sudden, Yvonne broke from her crying and calmly snarled. It was a surprise to Alex and the team.

"You think I will be one of those innocent girls who hold a gun and cry uncontrollably and later surrender, you're mistaken, Miss Drake, well mistaken…." Yvonne's sinister tones underscores the danger Gene was facing.

"I knew that." Alex smirked again, she knew all along Yvonne would only leak her true persona once she finds that the police were tricked again. Well most of the policemen were, but definitely not Alex.

"I said it again, no charges, no crime, and no killing of DCI Hunt."

"Bolly! Don't listen to him!" Gene decided to end his silence by shouting, he tried to pull his fists and punch Yvonne's stomach backward but Yvonne's grip proved to be very strong.

"Raise your guns…" Alex calmly noted to the rest of the officers.

"Ma'am!" Chris shouted.

"RAISE IT!" Alex declared, it was no point to talk to Yvonne anymore, Alex knew the conditions will be never met.

"I'm Sorry, Guv." Alex silently muttered, though in her heart she was screaming it.

"Senor Hunt, its time for you to die now." Whispered Yvonne, Gene closed his eyes, somebody will have to save him. Will there be anybody to do that, when all his CID comrades are all in front of him,

All hope is lost….

"BANG!"


	12. Chapter 12: The End

Infiltration Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The final chapter of this saga is finally up! Please read and review!**

"BANG!"

Gene Hunt thought his life was over, it seems that yet another gunshot has ended his life. He thought he would end up in a mortuary. He decided to open his eyes, but could he. He opens it successfully, he's alive. He cannot open it and he's dead.

"Guv!" Alex's screams could be heard, there was nothing else he wanted to hear but Alex's voice. Could he be the next Super Collins, a dead one?

Gene decided to open his eyes, all he saw was the same old scene, there was nothing new, the same few shocked expressions, the same few people. But the scene didn't fade into a glowing heavenly it be that his story has ended here. Could it?

Gene was about to turn back, when Yvonne Grozzo's body collapsed towards him.

"What the bloody HEAVEN!" It took a few moments before Gene realised that he was saved, Yvonne Grozzo was dead, but who in the name of god saved him.

Just as Gene left Yvonne collapsed to a pool of blood, what he saw was a balding stocky man, with spectacles, and a silly Italian suit with a shaky gun pointing towards him.

"Luigi!"

"Senor Hunt…." Luigi had never fired a gun his entire life, who knew he fired one bullet to save his most loyal customer's life?

"Tora Tora Tora!" Gene yelled as he took the pistol in his pocket and immediately started firing.

With the loss of Yvonne Grozzo, and Don Grozzo's shameful retreat, the mafia soldiers had little morale to continue to fire and decided to make a quick retreat, with their guns in their pockets. Their consigliere was however continuing the fight well.

"The Don is not here, but we shall sacrifice to save him!" The Consigliere roared as he continued to shoot wantonly as the bullets flew from all sides of the warehouse.

"Bloody bastards, if we don't arrest them Bolls, we won't get Don bloody Grozzo."

"I have an idea, Guv!" Chris had another harebrained scheme in his mind.

"Let's shoot the foot…" Alex immediately knew what Chris meant and fired a few shots to the soldiers' foots. It was difficult doing so, but by the time they did that, most of the soldiers were forced to collapse to death.

"Guv, we've won!" One of the CID officers declared.

"No, we haven't." Gene and Alex knew the victory can only be claimed by the arrest or death of Don Grozzo.

"Not so fast!" Shaz and the rest of the CID officers were at the back, waiting to arrest the soldiers.

To her surprise, Don Grozzo and his gung-ho squad of gangsters showed up, washing the whole police force with a rain of bullets. As Shaz tactfully managed to dodge behind the cover. Don Grozzo's limousine was now outside his door.

"Get In!" The menacing Don Grozzo must have had a heart attack or a grave injury as he clutched his chest, grimacing in pain.

"No!" Shaz grabbed one of the guns and fired a bullet as the gangsters continued to fire at the police reinforcements in order to cover their Boss.

The bullet went nowhere, Shaz thought as she continued to dodge, while the Gangsters got back in and the limousine sped across the roads.

"Shit!" Shaz exclaimed as Gene and Alex came out of the warehouse.

"You all right, Guv!" Shaz asked.

"Warehouse clear, Shaz. Get the police officers in to arrest them." Alex ordered.

"What do we do now, Guv." Chris and the gang noted that the limousine sped towards supposed freedom.

"FIRE UP THE QUATTRO!" Gene screamed as he jumped in the red Quattro with Alex and fired the car in extremely high speed.

Within a few minutes, the limousine began to slow down, believing they have achieved some degree of freedom, though there were police cars chasing around, they were no match for the Limousine, tampered to achieve neck-breaking speeds like a Formula One Racing Car.

"Right!" Gene finally saw the limousine after breaking through the formation of police cars in the chase. The red lion was now chasing the blue wolf in the car chase.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" The gangsters at the back fired a few shots though it didn't hit the Quattro due to Gene swerving the red car around.

"You know Guv, you can dodge the bullets somehow not by swerving too hard!" Alex was about to throw up her lunch as Gene stubbornly continued to do so.

"Shut Up Bolls, and get your kn..ackered gun firing back!" Gene decided to drive the car with his left hand, while firing the pistol in his right, though accuracy was definitely very low and apparently Gene nearly wanted to say knickers instead of knackered.

"YES!" Alex managed to shoot the car's tyres as one of them was declared punctured as the blue limousine began to slow down. The red Quattro and the ensuing police cars were getting the blue wolf down.

Just as the limousine was firing up to go to another street, a loud crash was heard as another car smashed the limousine.

"What the bloody hell…"

"Police!" It was Viv's car, as Ray came out of the car with his non-injured hand having a pistol pointing towards the driver.

"Ray!" Alex felt that the gangsters might still attempt to fire a few more gunshots and decided to get him out of there.

"Guv."

"Raymondo, Viv!" Gene greeted back with his pistol back firmly in his pocket.

"Right, you bloody Don Grozzo, You're HELL Nicked!" Gene declared, as he opened the back door of the smashed car, while the police cars rushed to the scene.

To Gene's surprise, Don Grozzo decided not to react with a defiant retort there was Shaz's bullet hitting right into his body, his two other soldiers had died in the crash while the Police kicked out the two dead bodies and brought the injured Don Grozzo to the prison hospital.

"We've got those damn bastards!" Chris was yelling along with the other CID officers as he saw most of the mafia soldiers arrested.

"Yes, Christopher, we've got those bastards!" Shaz gave a slight peck towards her lover's face.

"Luigi!" Alex couldn't help but give a peck on Luigi's face, he just saved his beloved Guv and maybe the whole Fenchurch East CID.

It was a triumphant moment for the Fenchurch East CID as they celebrated a hard-earned victory against the mafia.

Luigi's

"Luigi, get me all the beer and wine you have, we're going to drink to our bloody fill today!" Gene shouted as the rest of the CID agreed in unison.

Ray was back in the bar, his hand was injured, but at least he was safe.

"Before we drink, let me…um..propose a toast, no a few toasts!"

"So Bolly, who you proposing to, this is not a wedding, you know, and we ain't toasted bread here!" Gene's comment got the whole CID laughing with agreement.

"First, a toast to Ray, may he recover from his injury well enough to beat the hell out of Tommy Grozzo!"

"Yeah! To Ray!"

"Ma'am, you'd bet I bloody will." Ray said to a round of laughter

"Secondly, a toast to Viv, Shaz, Chris, for without him, we wouldn't have got our moles down"

"YEAH! To Viv, To Shazza! To Chris!" The cheers were getting louder toast by toast.

"Thirdly, a toast to DCI Hunt, without him would the lads not survive the gunfight."

"YEAH!"

"Enough of you toasting, Bolly, you've just snatched my job!"

"Now it's my bloody turn!" The whole CID fell into an air of silent respect.

"A toast to Luigi, the man who's saved my bloody life, he's one clean Italian, and I'm proud of him today!"

"YEAH, To Luigi!"

"And a toast to DI Alex Drake, I know she's one hell of a bolly and a posh bird. But without her, I think you and I would be in a hell lot more of trouble, so cheers to DI Drake!"

"YEAH! To DI Drake!"

"A toast to Superintendent Harry Collins, and Detective Inspector Paul Taylor, for their honourable sacrifice for the force. A toast to both of them, for the grace of god."

"Yeah, To Super Collins, To DI Taylor…" The police officers fell into a short silence as they mourn the loss of two fine coppers.

"A toast to all of you, we are brothers, we went through thick and thin, we survived that bitch Yvonne's bloody shootout, we survived Don Grozzo, we're unbreakable, unbreakable Lads! A toast to the unbreakable CID, a toast to all of you!"

"YEAHHH! To CID! To CID!" As everyone gulped down their glasses of wine and cheered along, DCI Hunt sat alone with DI Drake at the corner. While the jokes were still on, this time Luigi had his revenge, by getting Chris and Ray to be the butt of the jokes. With every glass of wine or beer free if the joke was funny.

"Looks like Luigi's having a lot of fun." Gene sat on the bar counter as Ray and Chris were mercilessly teased by the rest.

"He's deserved it anyway."

The television was switched on, and Fenchurch East Police Station turns out to be media circus of the day as the reporters from the television networks and newspapers wanted a scoop of the big hunt.

"Police today engaged in not one but two fierce gunfights in London against the Grozzo mafia gang. The police were to arrest the Grozzo family's head Don Tommy Grozzo for alleged murder for at least 2 police officers and illegal trafficking of weapons when the mafia exchanged huge amounts of gunfire. According to witnesses, London nearly turned out to be a street war!" The newscaster didn't sound very encouraging, Alex would have expected the newscaster to say some snide remark questioning the police's action but it didn't turn out that way.

"We in Fenchurch East Police Station have arrested Tommy Grozzo for the alleged murders of Detective Superintendent Harry Collins and Detective Inspector Paul Taylor, we also are charging him for illegal weapons trafficking." It was Alex's face on national television as she became the spokesperson for the television.

"Was it a very fierce battle against the Mafia?"

"Yes it was, but we do so only to ensure the safety of the public in London, I do trust that with these arrests made by the Fenchurch East Police Station, I am very certain that the streets in London are definitely safer." Alex laughed as she continued fielding the questions.

"Could you reveal details on how Superintendent Collins and Inspector Taylor were killed and the details over the crime."

"She's not in the bloody liberty to do so yet, we're still investigating the crimes although we've pressed charges, I think you would know the bloody truth when you go to the Court!" Gene stepped out of the office and somehow interrupted Alex's fielding of questions which was to her dismay.

"Sir, what message do you intend to give to the public."

"We bloody coppers are nicking down criminals, and that we bloody believe…"

"What my superior officer here says that we the police will continue our very best to hunt down any criminal regardless of whether he's the boss or just a small-town gangster. We the police are prepared to bring these criminals to the law to our very best." Alex looked a bit uneasy, she knows that Gene wanted the journalists to shut up about brutality, but she knew Gene's superiors including the dead Super Collins will be up in arms about it.

"Why you didn't let me finish, Bolls, I wanted those bloody press bastards to shut up about bad policemen!"

"Superintendent Collins will definitely turn in his grave is he hears that on national television."

"Bolls, any news of Tommy Grozzo's trial?"

"According to Evan, it's going to be at least a few weeks later."

"A few bloody weeks to escape from Fenchurch, eh?"

"I don't think he has the resources to do that now, Guv. The Grozzos collapsed after the failed deal."

"Collapsed?" Gene was mildly surprised.

"Well most of the family leaders are arrested, the soldiers killed, with no money, they're completely gone."

"That bastard Grozzo's in jail for life."

"Evan thinks we have a good chance in getting him down, he's prosecutor after all." Alex smiled, she always had the most respect for her godfather, even after the explosion episode.

"You know Bolly, why did you ask the lads to raise their weapons when I was kidnapped by that wicked posh witch!"

"Well, I knew you would be ok, after all Luigi was there." Alex turned towards a abashedly smiling Luigi who was preparing the drinks for the rest of the coppers.

"I thought you just bloody abandoned your psychiatric tactics."

"It wouldn't work anyway." Gene nodded his head in agreement, she was still the expert.

"How do you know Luigi will pull the trigger?"

"Remember Gil Hollis?"

"The man for charity work, and now sitting in the jails for a few years, yeah!"

"Remembered that he attacked Luigi's, Luigi wanted to get out and defend his trattoria."

"I remember that."

"He will defend what is most dear to him." Alex made a clever cross-reference from the past which she was proud of. She's making connections.

"I can't be that dear to him!" Gene protested.

"Well Gene, you don't know this, but you are the most flamboyant and loyal customer in here!" Gene smiled again, it was true that he was the person who occupied Luigi's for every night, and was definitely the chief regular here.

"Right,enough of that bloody Grozzo, Bolls, let's talk something else!" Gene decided that amongst all the Grozzo bullshit, it's better to have a conversation about something else.

"Right, so how's ex-Mrs Hunt?" Alex knew one of the ways to irritate Gene was to talk about his estranged ex-wife.

"She's pretty fine, Bolls, married to another fellow Hyde officer, got herself into some bankrupt shit, but she's good Bolls, thanks for bloody asking."

"Huh, well marrying you is a great misfortune in her life!"

"Wrong, it's a great mis-soddin-fortune to mine, made me pay some funny term called alimo.."

"Alimony." Alex had heard the term too many times during her own divorce.

"Do you have somewhere else to talk, Bolls, this bloody noise is killing me!" The noise was apparently the laughter of the CID crew, and yes it was killing the romance.

"Where?"

"Why your bloody apartment, of course, it's not as if your home can only fit one living knickers!"

"Well it sure could fit one living lady and one bloody armed bastard." Both Gene and Alex smiled as they took the steps up to the apartment. It went unnoticed, especially when those who usually noticed including Chris and Ray are trapped under a pile of slamming jokes.

Alex's Apartment

"Bolly, it's been a tough two days." Gene without much approval from Alex just pounced on the sofa.

"It is…"

"You know Bolls, I hate to admit it, but…"

"But what…."

"Well you have been right all the time, Bolls."

"I am right, it's my…"

"Super Collins had been right…." One could tell Gene didn't want any word of fantasy. Alex nodded gently as she pulled herself to the cassette recorder.

"Any music, Bolls? Something that isn't Italian, for Chrissake!" Gene needed a bit of music to cut the sexual tension. One could feel it in near distance.

There wasn't much music Gene would appreciate. Alex knew the patterns well. Anything Classical, and he would start cursing before going to slumberland. Anything that has to do with Bowie, and Gene would end up singing along like a mad drunk. Anything that has to do with Italian and Jazz, and Gene would go back to Luigi's.

Alex decided to choose "Only You" by Yazoo, a favourite piece for Alex, though she was pretty unsure if the western gung ho Gene would prefer it.

"You chose Ya-le-cuckoo!" Gene mocked in incredulous tone, he would have preferred something grand to cut the sexual tones. Not something to increase the tension.

"It's Yazoo." Alex corrected him, Gene had little knowledge of current music.

"Whatever, something from the Zoo that says Ya."

"It's a band's name, Guv!"

"You want something to eat, Gene?" Alex asked, she was aware Gene had not taken a bite at Luigi's, and he wouldn't really want to.

"Bolls, home-cooked food for supper?"

"I take this as a Yes." Alex Drake got her apron on, as she began preparing the supper.

The supper turned out to be a small bowl of Caesar Salad.

"What is this!"

"Caesar Salad."

"You know we could eat that at Luigi's, Bolly! I thought I smelled meat."

"It's a healthy salad, good for rotten copper's brain."

"You sound like my damn ex-wife, Drake!"

"Just take it, would you!" Alex got the spoons out, and Gene painfully obliged.

"Tastes funny…" Gene munched his greens like any old cow would, after all why the bloody hell should Gene love his greens!

"Well there's some pieces of…"

"That's the steak you've been smelling." Alex smiled, his reaction was the same as that bastard Peter when she did the same meal for her ex-husband.

"Well that's quite a good change!" Gene smiled, of all salads his ex-wife made, none of them had much meat in it.

"and it goes well with wine." Alex smiled, as she sipped her glass of wine.

"Bolly, I never knew you were a pretty housewife."

"Well I was…" Alex muttered, she remembered those days when Peter was still an author who earned meagre salaries. She staying with her in-laws. Gene meanwhile was still munching down the Caesar Salad.

"Guv, you're not leaving anything left for me!" Alex was surprised at the rate Gene Hunt was eating.

"The greens, Bolls, that's what I'm leaving you for supper." Alex now noticed that apparently Gene was at selective eating.

"You know you're just like a kid, Gene!" Alex had her hand on her forehead.

"Now you really are my darn ex-wife." Gene scoffed.

"Now I can really really sympathise with ex- Mrs Hunt!"

"You should." Gene smiled, before turning his head back.

"I must say this, Bolls, you are a good cook!" Gene decided that maybe a bit of praise would help.

"You would know earlier if you took breakfast!" Alex's voice was one of disgust and mockery. Gene blushed, he didn't take the breakfast Alex prepared at all.

A few more rounds of wine, and both Gene and Alex were getting tipsy, and yes their senses of love-hate strengthened.

"I can't believe you like Bowie." Alex exclaimed.

"Not as if I like that poofy look of his, but the song does sound like Herb Alpert, easy to sing along…"

"Herb Alpert and David Bowie are two different…Oh god!" Alex knew anything to do with music, and Gene would make her go bonkers.

"Bolly, I'm hungry…."

"I thought you were too drunk to be hungry, you have eaten my salad anyway!" DI Drake was still lazing around her sofa.

"More hungry…." Gene was smiling suggestively, it was pretty apparent.

"I'll get some more wine…" Alex knew the intention but decided maybe a bit more wine.

"You shy, Bolls?" Gene was now more tipsy than usual, Alex could smell the booze.

"Huh, why should I, I've did it before many times!"

"As a prozzie…"

"No, Gene, not as a prozzie, oh never mind!" Alex gulped down another glass of wine.

"Well Bolly you are the most elusive ever tart I have ever seen, when I mean by elusive…."

"You mean Ronnie Biggs…"

"Why are you linking yourself to a train-robbing prick!" Gene was now getting himself sitting closer to Alex.

"It's been a long day, Guv, maybe you want…" Alex was still admittably shy, the sexual tensions were running higher than skyscraper.

"You…Only you…" Gene kissed Alex passionately, Alex would have resisted at first, but decided to take it one more step forward by gently reciprocrating.

"Is the door locked?" Gene out of a sudden took his lips back from Alex's.

"Of course it is, Gene…" Alex's sultry whispers made her more irresistible.

"Let's start spreading the love, Bolls?"

"Sure, Gene, as you wish."

The lights were out at Luigi's as the CID gang left Luigi's. The night was ending for the rest but it wasn't for the Lion of Fenchurch East as he enjoys the love of his Bollyknickers DCI.

At Alex's apartment, Love was definitely infiltrating the air tonight.


End file.
